


My Girlfriend, Aliens and Me

by BadWolf_TimeAndSpace



Series: Clarke and Alex - the Crossover [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lexa is Clarke's ex-girlfriend, Maggie is Alex's ex-girlfriend, No LGBT character dies, Rated M for later Chapters, Supergirl Universe, The 100 - Modern AU, agent!Alex, best friend Octavia, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/pseuds/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace
Summary: All she wanted was to finally have sex with her new, amazing, incredible hot girlfriend. Who would have thought she’d have to deal with both of their ex-girlfriends, an alien crisis and an almost deadly virus first… Thankfully her friends and loved ones are very resourceful.This is the sequel to “Home for the Holidays”, but it’s not necessary to read that first. There’s a short summary in this one.MAIN PAIRING CLARKE/ALEX!





	1. the one with the almost sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to those who are here after reading “Home for the Holidays” welcome back! To everyone else if you don’t want to read the prequel to this story there’s a short summary/introduction below that tells you everything you need to know.
> 
> This one is going to be longer and a little bit more dramatic than the first. I have the whole story planned out and some chapters are already written. I promise regular updates and to finish this fic no matter what. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and this unconventional pairing. Give them a chance. There will be Sanvers and Clexa interactions, but they are not endgame here. Don’t worry, although Maggie and Lexa are the exes, they are not the bad guys. 
> 
> English is not my first language. This is not meant as an excuse for mistakes or misuse of some phrasings, it’s just a heads up ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Introduction
> 
> This story as well as the prequel (Home for the Holidays) takes place approximately two years in the future. Alex celebrates her 31st birthday, Clarke is four years younger. Everybody knows aliens exist mostly due to Supergirl, but Clarke doesn’t know that Kara is Supergirl yet.
> 
> Previously (on “Home for the Holidays”):  
> When Clarke comes to her home town for the Christmas Holidays she is reunited with Alex Danvers, the neighbor’s daughter and her first – albeit unrequited - love. Alex is newly single, having ended her two year relationship with Maggie. Learning about Alex’s newfound sexual orientation Clarke is overjoyed and begins to woo Alex with the help of her best friend Octavia. Things get a little bit complicated by Clarke’s personal demons (a.k.a. the way her ex-girlfriend left), her meddling family and her own clumsiness. In the end Clarke and Alex decide to give their relationship a chance.

Feeling something soft tickle her nose Clarke opens her eyes to find auburn strands of hair all over her face. She gently wipes them off and takes in her surroundings. She is in Alex’s - her girlfriend’s ‘Yes, GIRLFRIEND’S’ - apartment, specifically in her bed. The early morning sun is shining through the light curtains, engulfing the whole room in a warm, tender light. Her lover’s head rests on her shoulder. She feels Alex’s steady breath against her neck and her slender but muscular form close to her side. Her right arm tingles slightly as it’s trapped under the other woman, but in this moment Clarke doesn’t care at all. This is pure bliss. She closes her eyes again, takes a deep breath and lets herself feel all the happiness that’s encompassing her whole being.

Life has been good for the last two month. Since the tumultuous Christmas holidays Alex and Clarke have been going steady. Although they have been taking it slow, the strong bond between them, formed when growing up together, was quickly reestablished and thrives more and more every day. Getting to know each other as adults has been an adventure they’ve enjoyed immensely so far. 

They both have time consuming jobs – Clarke in her as of late second year of medical residency in emergency medicine at National City’s St. Vincent’s hospital, Alex as an FBI agent at the science division that apparently also deals with extraterrestrial issues – but somehow they’ve managed to talk to each other every day and get together for a date or a quiet evening at home in one of their apartments at least twice a week. 

Clarke has respected Alex’s wish to take it slow, but she can’t help but feel a growing need inside her. ‘Well, who wouldn’t with a badass agent, leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, extremely hot, otherworldly beautiful girlfriend like Alex Danvers.’ Sure, they have been anything but reserved in their display of affection public or otherwise – much to Kara’s distress. There also have been quite a number of heavy make out sessions, but nothing below the Mason-Dixon Line (of their pants) so far.  
In fact this was only the fourth time that one of them stayed the night – for cuddling and sleeping which Clarke relished very much, but still... Thinking about this aspect of their relationship makes Clarke fidgety. She opens her eyes again, her gaze falling to her girlfriend’s face which is so close she could count the freckles on Alex’s perfect little nose. 

As if feeling Clarke’s tension the slightly older woman awakes reluctantly, wrinkling her nose which looks so cute Clarke just has to lean down and kiss it. With a wide smile emerging Alex opens her eyes and blinks a few times in the now bright sunlight. 

“Hmm, ‘morning.” Alex hums. “Morning sleepyhead.” The blonde chuckles.

When Alex tilts her head up and captures Clarke’s lips in a sweet kiss, the younger woman eagerly presses into it and parts her lips to deepen the kiss. Alex accepts the invite and brushes her tongue over Clarke’s lower lip before slowly entering her mouth. After being deliberate and languid at first the strokes of their tongues soon become more passionate and urgent while Alex shifts her pajama clad body to hover above her lover steadying herself with her arms and knees on both sides of Clarke’s body.

The blonde girl’s hands roam sensually from Alex’s neck to her back and down to her firm butt. After squeezing it gently, she pulls Alex’s lower half down to her body. The brunette complies and settles her right thigh in between Clarke’s legs. Feeling the friction on her center Clarke moans loudly, which results in Alex breaking the kiss, pulling away slightly and looking into Clarke’s eyes. Pupils blown and panting heavily she seems to contemplate the next move while studying Clarke’s own lustful expression. Impatiently the blonde woman lifts her hips to meet Alex thigh again, whimpering “Alex, please, …”. This seems to break the older girl’s reserve as she now grinds down in earnest while capturing Clarke’s lips in a searing kiss. Clarke groans into the kiss as she feels the pulsing heat in her center build up and begins to fiddle with the other girl’s pajama top in an attempt to pull it off.

Suddenly there’s a loud buzzing coming from the entrance door of the apartment. Alarmed Alex scrambles away from Clarke who almost sobs due to the rude interruption of seeking relief of her now seemingly unbearable need. ‘No, no, no, no, no.’

While Alex gets out of the bed with an apologetic look and makes her way out of the bedroom, Clarke buries her face into the pillow letting out her frustration in a muffled scream. 

When she turns around again she hears Kara greeting her sister enthusiastically. Defeated she throws the blanket to the side and gets up. 

Upon arriving in the kitchen Clarke finds herself engulfed in one of Kara’s infamous bear hugs. 

“Clarke, hey, good morning, I didn’t know you are here. But it’s so great to see you.”

“Need to breathe, Kara.” Clarke manages to choke out while half smothered by Kara’s strong arms. Instantly the younger Danvers lets her go and mutters sheepishly “Sorry, Clarke.”  
Clarke takes a deep breath “It’s ok. I’m fine.” 

“Here, I brought breakfast, donuts and coffee.” Kara opens the box on the kitchen table. “And I wanted to talk to my sister about the plans for her birthday next week. It’s perfect that you are here too, Clarke. This way we can all plan the party together. It’s going to be the best party ever.”

“Kara, I told you, I don’t want a big party.” “But Alex, …” “No. Kara, I’m serious.”

“Ok, ok, but can we at least invite our friends?” 

‘There it is, the irresistible pout, Kara’s secret weapon. She could stop wars with this expression. Maybe we should send her to the UN. She would be the ambassador of peace.’ Clarke ponders. 

Unsurprisingly Alex gives in. “Ok, but just our closest friends, Kara. And we will celebrate at the bar. I don’t want you to turn my apartment into a party zone again. You remember what happened last year with the couch and the disco ball …”

“Deal.” Kara quickly interjects.

 

\---

The next few days flew by. With Clarke doing double shifts because of a shortage of staff, she hardly found time to sleep, let alone buy a birthday gift for her girlfriend. ‘Shit, what am I going to get her anyway?’ She groans internally while getting out of the shower. 

She decides to call her best friend Octavia, ‘maybe she has an idea’.

Her quirky partner in crime answers after two rings. 

“Hey Griffindor, my favorite person in the world, what’s up?” Octavia greets joyfully.

“Hey O, remember I told you about Alex’s birthday on Friday… ahem, it’s just, I don’t know what to give to her, … I have some ideas, but I don’t think…”

“CLARKE, her birthday is in two days! Are you telling me you don’t have a birthday present for the love of your life!?”

“W-What? I-I never said tha…”

“Oh, please, don’t even try to deny that you are in L-O-V-E. I had to suffer through enough of your lengthy lectures about the perfection of your girlfriend to know you are into deep. I mean, come on Clarke, last time you talked about an hour about her according to you ‘funny and adorable’ fear of maggots. Which by the way, uugh! - even if they helped clean the necrotic wound of a patient. “

“Ok, ok, maybe you’re right. We haven’t said it to each other though. It’s too early – isn’t it? I don’t even know if she feels the same and…”

“Clarke, Clarke, you are crazy, that girl is head over heels for you, so stop right there and let’s get back to the more urgent problem, ok?”

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. So what would be the perfect gift? I was thinking about concert tickets, you know, we both love Adele…”

“Everybody loves Adele, but when will she play in National City or anywhere near it?”

“Hmm, let me check…” quickly searching on her smartphone for concert dates, Clarke frowns. “there are no concerts planned this year.”

“So forget it, blondie, hmm, what about toys for doing the nasty, you know…” She can practically see Octavia wiggling her brows. 

“O, no, w-we haven’t even…” 

“WHAT!” Octavia sputters. Clarke feels her face heat up. 

“I told you, after her break up with her first ever girlfriend, Alex wanted to take it slow.”

“Well, at least that explains why I’m not getting any detailed descriptions of your lover’s sexual prowess yet. But you know what, maybe you should get her some sex toys or lingerie more than ever. It could help move things forward or horizontal… or whatever position you prefer.”

“Octavia, get your head out of the gutter! Think about another present.”

“So, what does Alex like, where are her interests?”

“You know how much Alex loves the stars and so the first thing I thought about getting for her were tickets to this special space exhibition at National City’s museum of natural history next month. It shows this great 3D presentation of the Milky Way from pictures and videos made by an actual alien space ship – God knows, who has these kinds of connections - and the visitors get the feeling of actually being in space because of an additional anti-gravity installation. It would be absolutely perfect, but the whole thing is fully booked for the whole 3 month they are going to show it.”

“Hmm, Clarke, maybe I could get tickets – you know, I might know someone at NASA who knows someone…”

“REALLY!?” Clarke shrieks. 

“Hey, no need to deafen me…”

“Sorry. You are the best, O!” 

“I know, so let me work my magic, I’ll text you tonight if this works out, ok?”

“Yeah, thank you so much. Bye.”

“See ya.”

 

Later this evening Clarke can’t believe her luck when she receives a message from Octavia that she managed to get two tickets for the opening night. 

Sure enough two days later, on the morning of Alex’s birthday, Clarke gets a special delivery which contains the two tickets and a wrapped packet with a bow on top. Alongside a note from Octavia that reads “As you can see my contact came through. I hope Alex loves this as much as you think she does and rewards you with lots of sex. Oh and you might have to name your first-born ‘Raven’ by the way – don’t ask, but seriously, at least it’s a good name. The extra packet is an additional gift, just in case. Enjoy, love you, O.”

Filled with pleasant anticipation Clarke decides to ignore the cryptic message for now and ask her friend about it later. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being open minded about this pairing. Let me know what you think.


	2. the one with the birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and giving kudos and commenting, you are the best!
> 
> Chapter warnings: attempts at humor now and then; some angst at the end.

Clarke meets with Kara at the bar about two hours before the party starts. She has only been here with Alex once or twice but knows it’s a popular hangout among Alex’s colleagues and also the alien population of National City. Since Supergirl came out a few years ago, everybody has accepted that there are other species in the universe and that some of them have found a new home on earth. Nevertheless Clarke is a little bit surprised by how well the younger Danvers sibling seems to know the owner of the bar as well as its customers. Considering the fact that he allows Kara to decorate it with all the birthday stuff including a large banner that reads “Happy 31st Birthday, Alex!”.

After they finish decorating the young doctor goes to the manager’s office where she has stored her presents and her purse. She takes advantage of the mirror near the door and checks her outfit and make-up one last time. Her short, light blue dress shows off her impressive cleavage and accentuates her blue eyes, her hair is up and draped in large blonde curls and the bright red lipstick draws attention to her lips. Clarke smiles satisfied about her outfit. If this doesn’t signal Alex the green light to take their relationship further, she doesn’t know what will. She grabs her presents – an envelope with the precious tickets and the mysterious packet Octavia send - and makes her way to the front. 

Meanwhile more birthday guests have arrived. Clarke quickly discards the packet – she doesn’t even know yet if she will give it to Alex. Knowing Octavia it might end in a disaster - underneath the small gift table Kara positioned in front of the bar and puts the envelope safely into her purse. Then she proceeds to greet the other guests standing near Kara. Amongst them are Winn, James and Lucy who she knows already from New Year’s Eve when James was injured and brought to Clarke’s emergency room.

“Hi James, good to see you up and running. How are you?” “Hey doc, yeah, everything’s good.” James greets her with a warm smile. 

After chatting a little bit with the trio, Kara pulls her away to introduce her to a beautiful elegant brunette woman clad in what looks like a very expensive designer dress.  
“Ahem, Clarke, this is Lena, my girlfriend… Lena, this is my sister’s girlfriend Clarke, she’s a doctor at St. Vincent’s.” Kara fumbles with her necklace nervously. 

Clarke tries to hide her surprise and shakes Lena’s hand enthusiastically. “It’s really nice to meet you. Kara has told me so much about you.” ‘Which is true, she just never mentioned the girlfriend part. Does Alex know this?’ Clarke wonders.

“Likewise, Clarke. We will have to talk about the trials and tribulations dating a Danvers sister later…”

“Hey!” Kara interjects with a light shove against Lena’s shoulder. 

“Oh, don’t worry darling, you know I love you.” Lena tries to soothe the younger Danvers sister and gives her a peck on the lips. Immediately Kara’s pout vanishes and makes place for a goofy smile.

Clarke has never seen Kara looking with such adoration at anybody except her older sister. She is really happy for her. Although the easy way that Lena declared her love for the younger woman makes Clarke ache with the need to tell Alex these three words that have lingered in her mind for what feels like forever. 

Suddenly Kara’s phone buzzes. She unlocks the screen and reads the message. “They are coming, attention everyone, they are coming.” The blonde girl exclaims excitedly.

So everyone gathers underneath the banner turning expectantly to the entrance. Soon enough Alex enters the bar accompanied by a woman with short brown hair. While everyone shouts “Happy birthday, Alex!” Clarke has to remind herself how to breathe, absolutely taken aback about how smoking hot her girlfriend looks tonight in her skin tight charcoal gray jeans, loose light gray tank top with a black bra that peeks out at her cleavage and a black leather jacket. ‘Holy shit.’

Fortunately Clarke has recovered enough when Alex reaches her to caress her girlfriend’s cheeks and give her a passionate kiss pouring all her feelings into it. Almost getting lost in the kiss Clarke vaguely hears Kara clear her throat several times before she relents and ends the kiss. Seeing the dazed look on Alex’s face she smirks and hugs her lover firmly. “Happy birthday, baby.” Clarke whispers into her ear, her deep voice rougher than usual, which sends a noticeable shiver through Alex’s body. Pleased with herself Clarke finally gives Alex free so that the others can congratulate her one by one. 

“Hi, I’m Susan, a colleague of Alex.” The woman who arrived with Alex introduces herself. “You must be Clarke.” 

“Yeah, hi, guilty as charged.” Clarke shakes her outstretched hand. 

“And this is our boss, director Hank Henshaw.” Susan gestures to the intimidating but somehow at the same time gentle looking man behind her. 

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” Clarke greets him. 

“It’s my pleasure. Alex speaks highly of you, doctor. Please call me J’onn.” Shaking hands Clarke isn’t sure she can hide the slight confusion on her face. 

Their introduction is interrupted by Kara presenting the birthday cake. After everybody singing Happy Birthday – much to Alex’s embarrassment – and the birthday girl blowing out the candles it’s finally time for the presents.  
Clarke decides to go last, confident of having the perfect gift for the grand finale. So she stands at Alex’s side, watches patiently and gives an appreciative smile here and then while Alex opens present after present. 

Just when she is getting ready to hand over her gift the entrance of the bar opens and Kara’s eyes grow comically wide at the sight of the intruder. Slightly alarmed everyone shifts their gaze to the front door.  
“Maggie, heeey, …” Kara rushes to greet the newcomer after a quick glance to her sister. “I didn’t know you were coming, … but it’s great to see you.”

The woman – Maggie – makes her way to the group hesitantly. While greetings are exchanged Clarke takes the till now unfamiliar woman in. She is smaller than Alex and even Clarke, her figure is slender, but when she sheds her leather jacket Clarke can see her strong biceps flex through the fabric of her shirt. Her long dark brown hair is really shiny and her eyes are captivating and of course she is beautiful. ‘So this is Maggie, the ex-girlfriend. That’s not so bad. No need to be nervous or feel threatened. She’s just an average girl.’ At least that’s what Clarke tells herself to calm down her jittery self.

She almost succeeds, but then Maggie reaches Alex and hugs her and wishes her happy birthday and smiles at her with those dimples and a clearly loving gleam in her eyes and Clarke feels like she can’t breathe anymore. She can’t quite follow the conversation between Alex and Maggie, so she nearly flinches when Alex suddenly takes her hand. 

“This is Clarke, my girlfriend.” 

The word girlfriend echoing in her mind Clarke forces herself to take a breath and even manages a smile. “Hi, n-nice to meet you.” She curses herself about how unsteady her voice sounds. As if feeling her distress Alex doesn’t let go of her hand and runs her thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. 

“Hi, Clarke, I’ve already heard so much about you from Su… Kara. It’s nice to finally have a face to all the stories.” Maggie answers with a friendly smile, which isn’t covering the assessing look towards the doctor at all.

She turns her attention back to Alex quickly. “Anyway, I just wanted to drop by to give you your birthday present. I ordered it about six month ago and it would be a shame to let it go to waste, so yeah, here it is.” Maggie shrugs and hands Alex an envelope. 

Alex opens it and it’s tickets – two tickets to the space exhibition at National City’s museum of natural history. ‘Of fucking course.’ Clarke almost scoffs. 

And of course Alex is overjoyed by the gift, Clarke has rarely seen her so giddy. But she can also tell that Alex is trying to hold her excitement back when she thanks and hugs Maggie.  
“Ahem, yeah, I thought you would like that. You can go with Kara or … Clarke now.”

This jolts Clarke out of her stupor and she quickly interjects while taking her own envelope out of her purse and handing it to Alex. “Well no need to decide. You can take us both – at different times though.” 

“Clarke? Oh my God, you got tickets for the opening night?! How…?” Astonished Alex studies the second pair of tickets in her hands. 

“I might have to transcribe my first-born or something like that. No biggie.” Clarke half-heartedly jokes. 

At least that earns her a lingering kiss from her girlfriend, but Clarke isn’t quite satisfied. Consumed by a sudden need to further verify her status as Alex’s girlfriend and top all other presents – especially Maggie’s – she remembers Octavia’s packet and moves to get it. 

Before she can rethink it, she hands the gift over to Alex and proclaims maybe a little bit too enthusiastically “Here’s my second gift, babe.”

“Oh, ok, thank you. That really wouldn’t have been necessary.” Alex stutters slightly confused and begins to unwrap the packet. When she opens it the first thing that comes to sight on top of some stuffing is a large tube of … ‘lube’ Clarke realizes. ‘Oh no, Octavia, you didn’t. Shit, of course she did.’  
Quickly catching on with what will emerge next Clarke surges forward and is barely able to stop Alex from removing the stuffing by grasping her hands.

“Um, you know what, I think it’s best you open the rest of the present in a-a more … private setting.” Clarke utters as Alex furrows her brow, then looks down at the packet and the tube of lube and then up again to a panicked Clarke and suddenly it clicks. Blushing Alex hands the packet over to Clarke and stutters “yeah, y-you’re right, that-that’s a good idea.”

When she takes the packet and closes it, Clarke doesn’t dare to look the other party guests in the eye – especially not Alex’s boss. Her hope that maybe the others haven’t caught up on what is going on is shattered though when she sees the slightly terrified look on Kara’s face and the amused one on Lena’s.

“Well, so now that all presents are given and Alex is sufficiently equipped with everything she needs for a joyful new year of life, let’s proceed the celebration with some alcoholic beverages, shall we?” Lena announces causing Lucy and Susan to burst out laughing. 

Soon some shots – probably tequila – are distributed. Still embarrassed Clarke excuses herself to get the gift into her car and some desperately needed fresh air. 

When she reaches her car she flings herself in the driver’s seat, leans her head back and closes her eyes, just concentrating on breathing in and out for a few seconds.  
Opening her eyes again she grabs the packet from the passenger side, opens it, removes the stuffing and produces a shrink-wrapped purple dildo – extra large, the package says – with a black leather harness. Suddenly she laughs out loud but it’s a mirthless laugh. ‘Fuck, what an evening. First Maggie and her gorgeous gift-idea stealing self and then you managed to make a fool out of yourself all on your own. Well, maybe with the help of Octavia, but still, you should have known better.’ She chastised herself. 

‘Not all is lost. The birthday is not over yet, you can still make the most of it. Just go in there and be a good girlfriend. Entertain the guests, there are all nice people, get friendly with them. Lena seems interesting, there are certainly some things you can bond over. And after the party you can just be alone with your wonderful girlfriend. God, some cuddling really sounds heavenly now.’

After her little pep-talk she leaves her car and makes her way back to the bar. Before she can round the corner to the dark alley that houses the somewhat hidden entrance to the bar she hears familiar voices and stops in her tracks. 

“Ok, you wanted to talk privately, so here we are, shoot.”

“Alex, …, look, I know we already talked about this - about us - over and over. And although the decision to end our relationship was mutual I can’t help but feel like it was a mistake. I know we had - have our problems, but … I … I want you to think about it again. And I want you to know I still love you. Don’t you? Love me anymore? What are we doing, Alex?”

“Maggie, I … of course I still love you, in a way, I think I will never stop loving you…”

It feels like the world stops spinning, like she is underwater, everything dulls, every color, every sound. All Clarke can hear is her own heartbeat, she feels numb. There’s an emptiness inside her that threatens to swallow her whole. She is not sure how she ends up in her apartment – muscle memory probably, but when she closes her door and looks around the familiar environment suddenly everything comes back to her with such force it almost tears her apart. Overwhelmed by the feelings of despair and loneliness she crumbles down on the floor and starts sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Saturday :)


	3. the one with Clarke’s emotional breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about it, I still feel the same sadness, anger and desperation that I felt when I saw episode 307 a year ago. But I'm not going to dive into a lengthy discussion about how this is not just about a fictional character, because I think most - if not all - of you know and understand.  
> Seeing what's happening on television nowadays is encouraging but it is by far not enough. Sometimes I think if we don't tell our stories ourselves than nobody will. So I'm incredibly thankful for all the wonderful fanfiction. 
> 
> Happy Clexa week!

She doesn’t know for how long she sits on the floor, her back against the door, crying without end.  
Time has no meaning anymore as long as she is caught up in her own thoughts. ‘How could this be happening again?’  
Unavoidably she thinks of Lexa.  
Lexa who she once thought was the love of her life. Lexa who she wanted to marry and spend her whole life with. Lexa who left her from one day to the other without a reasonable excuse – just something about an important job on the other side of the world. Lexa who never even asked her to come with her. Lexa who was the most important person in the world to her while she apparently wasn’t important or good or simply enough for Lexa. Lexa who just threw her away, made her feel worthless. Not worth being loved.

It took her an eternity to get over her and another to get over that feeling of being abandoned just like that. Though it is clear now she never really got over it. All it took was Alex choosing someone else over her and the self-doubt and self-loathing came back full force. How could she be so stupid? Falling for someone so fast who is obviously still hung up on her ex? How could she be so careless, after everything life taught her so far? Let herself be open and vulnerable? Only to have her barely healed heart cut into pieces again. 

She is jostled out of her downwards spiral of thoughts by a loud knock on her door. When she doesn’t react at first, there’s another knock and Alex’s voice calling for her. 

“Clarke? Clarke, open the door, please!”

Filled with a sudden rage she gets up from the floor, unlocks the door and tears it open startling Alex in the process. “What?! What do you want?” She spats out.

“C-Clarke, what-what happened? You were suddenly gone and I… Are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?” 

“Are you serious right now?” Clarke scoffs. “Did somebody hurt me? YOU, you hurt me Alex!”

Somehow the confused and concerned look on Alex’s face enrages Clarke even more. “What do you think, Alex? That I would be happy that you go back to Maggie?”

“Go back to Maggie? Clarke, what are you talking about?”

“I heard you in the alley, you and Maggie. I didn’t mean to. I came back from my car and I overheard your talk. You-you said you will never s-stop loving her.” The blonde chokes out and visibly sags into herself. The burst of energy from her anger already burned out.

Entering the apartment and closing the door Alex slowly gets closer to Clarke. “And then you left?” 

Clarke nods. 

“Ok, I see.” Alex rubs her eyes before reaching out for Clarke with her hands for a second but then seems to reconsider it and drops them again.

“Clarke, can we please sit down on the couch?” Clarke nods again. 

As soon as they sit down Alex gently takes Clarke’s hands in hers. Too exhausted to protest Clarke just lets her and stares blankly straight ahead.

“Please listen to me, Clarke.” Alex tries to get her attention by rubbing small circles on the back of her hands. “I’m sorry about this, that you had to hear this and that I caused you so much pain. But you didn’t hear all of it and I really need you to listen, ok?”

“I can’t Alex, I…” Clarke whimpers. 

“No, please, hear me out. When I told Maggie… when I said what I did, I meant that Maggie will always have a place in my heart. But right after that I told her that I’m not in love with her anymore, that I don’t want to be with her anymore. And that there’s a beautiful, intelligent, kind, amazing, young woman I’m absolutely crazy about.”

At that Clarke turns her head to look at Alex, searching her eyes and finding nothing but sincerity in them. 

“You are?”

Alex lets out a small laugh. “Of course.” Holding Clarke’s head between her hands she smiles and then kisses Clarke affectionately first on one cheek, then the other and then on the lips. She lingers there for a moment before pulling away. 

“I’m in love with you, Clarke. Do you hear me? I love you.”

A flood of relief overcomes Clarke and she lets out another sob, tears starting to stream down her face again, but this time not out of despair but because of a new found hope. 

Alex pulls her in for a tight hug, strokes her back with one hand and her head with the other and whispers “It’s ok, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” into her ear while Clarke soaks her shirt with tears. 

They sit there for a while, Alex humming and whispering sweet nothings into her ear till Clarke’s tears run dry and the tremble of her body subsides. 

After calming down enough to function somewhat properly again, Clarke says the first thing that comes to mind. “Oh my God, Alex, I’m so sorry I ruined your birthday.”

Before another wave of tears can start again, Alex consoles her “Don’t worry about that. The party has been great. It ended a little abruptly for me, but I’m sure the others are still having fun. And I really don’t mind at all, because there’s no place I’d rather be on my birthday than here with you.”

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.” Clarke sighs “I really feel like I should explain my reaction - my mental breakdown to you. There’s some emotional baggage I thought I’ve overcome but it’s clearly still weighing me down and …”

Her thoughts are interrupted by Alex’s phone ringing. “Sorry, hold on, that’s Kara. She’s probably wondering what’s going on.”

“Hey Kara, I’m at Clarke’s. ... What? Can you repeat that?”

“Out of the window?” Alex stands up from the couch and makes her way over to the big window in Clarke’s living room gesturing to Clarke to follow her, which she does.  
“Calm down, Kara, I don’t understand. Yeah, I’m …”  
Looking out of the window and up to the sky Alex suddenly freezes, so Clarke follows her line of sight and … ‘Is that a giant spaceship hovering in the sky above National City?’

“Tell J’onn, I’m coming in immediately.” With that Alex hangs up and focuses on Clarke who is still staring at the spaceship unbelievably. She gently grabs her shoulders and turns her around to make eye contact.

“Clarke, I have to go to work now, because – because of this thing…” she gestures wildly to the direction of the window. 

“Please, stay here, ok? Close your door and windows and don’t let anybody in until you hear from me.”

Clarke nods. “Clarke, this is important. I need verbal confirmation that you understand what I told you to do.”

“Yeah, Alex, I’m … I will close my door and windows and stay here … Is that a spaceship? Are we in danger? What are you going to do?” Clarke starts to ramble.

“I don’t know yet, ok? But I will go to work to get some answers.”

“Ok, just – just be careful, please Alex!”

“I will. Bye, I love you.” And with a quick kiss Alex is gone.

“I-I love you too.” Clarke stammers but the door to her apartment is already closed and she’s alone again.

 

\---

 

After following Alex’s instructions Clarke paces up and down in her living room trying not to let the worries about her girlfriend and this whole situation overwhelm her. 

‘What the fuck is going on?’ An idea strikes her so she turns on the TV. Sure enough there’s video footage of the spaceship on every channel. Nobody knows anything concrete but of course there are already wild speculations about an alien invasion and what not. Even if so far there seems to be only that one spaceship worldwide. Zapping through the channels there are also reports about an outbreak of panic throughout the city causing a total traffic breakdown and some plundering. 

She spends the next hour or so on the phone calming down her mother, assuring her that she is not in immediate danger (at least she hopes she’s not) while simultaneously texting with Octavia trying and probably failing to convince her that no, now “that some important historical shit is happening” (as Octavia put it) is not the perfect time to visit her in National City. 

As soon as she hangs up another call comes through. It’s the hospital. The emergency room is flooded with injured people because of the riots and several severe traffic accidents and they need all hands on deck. 

After changing quickly out of her dress and into jeans, a hoodie and a jacket Clarke shoots a short text to Alex to inform her of the situation, grabs her phone, keys and wallet and is out of the door in less than ten minutes. 

 

Seeing the street jammed with standing - partially even wedged together - cars she’s glad her apartment is in walking distance to the hospital. There are sounds of breaking glass and police sirens a few blocks down. It’s late at night and the air is cool. Clarke covers her head with her hoodie and pulls her jacket tighter making her way to the hospital as fast as she can while trying to avoid any trouble. When she enters the hospital through the side entrance she takes a deep breath of relief and then hurries to the locker room to change into her scrubs. 

As soon as she reaches the emergency room she is welcomed with the sight of an overcrowded waiting room, patients already lining up in the halls and a hectically flitting around staff, so she doesn’t waste any time and dives right into work. 

She spends the next three hours cleaning and stitching up diverse wounds, splinting broken limbs and taking care of two multiple-trauma patients. 

When the flood of patients ebbs and there is finally a moment to take a break, Clarke feels exhaustion creep in. She goes to the nurses’ break room and helps herself to a cup of coffee. Sipping the hot liquid warily she becomes aware of a sudden commotion outside. Sighing she leaves her cup of coffee on the table and opens the door to see what’s going on. She stops in her tracks though when she hears her name. 

“Federal agents. Miss, we are searching for Dr. Clarke Griffin, it’s a matter of national security. We’ve been informed she works here. Have you seen her?” 

The open gap of the door is just wide enough for Clarke to see two burly men in seemingly too small suits shoving their badges in nurse Harper’s face. They are standing a few meters down the hallway with their backs to Clarke. 

“Oh, ahem, I-I’m not sure. She’s been here tonight, but I don’t know where she is now. W-What agency did you say you are from? C-Can I see those credentials again?”

“That’s classified. Can you tell us where Dr. Clarke Griffin is?”

Something seems off. Clarke gets a bad vibe from these agents and apparently Harper does too, because Clarke knows for a fact that Harper saw her entering the break room earlier. ‘But what if Alex sent them? She works for the FBI after all.’ Clarke ponders.

She opens the door further to step into the hallway but suddenly somebody grabs her from behind and covers her mouth with a hand effectively muffling her surprised yelp. 

Before she knows it she’s been dragged back into the room and the door is closed. Struggling against her captor’s firm grip she tries to free herself but to no avail. Panic settles in and Clarke only intensifies her struggle until a familiar voice whispers into her ear. 

“Shh, Clarke, calm down. It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay.” 

She freezes as a voice she thought she would never hear again continues to reassure her. As soon as the hands around her loosen she turns around to look at her attacker – her savior? 

“Lexa?” 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Friday!


	4. the one with the interrogation

“Lexa?” is all Clarke manages to croak out as her head is spinning and she’s trying to catch her breath.

The other woman steps back letting go of her hold. Clarke seizes the opportunity to take her in not quite believing her eyes. She looks older, but then they both are, a little bit exhausted, although her posture is wary and alert. She’s thinner than Clarke remembers her, sharper around the edges, at the same time more muscular. Her beauty still manages to fill Clarke with awe. Green eyes seemingly glowing, plump lips, high cheekbones and a jaw line carved out of marble. 

Her silent admiration is interrupted by Lexa’s urgent plea. “Clarke, I know you have questions, but we don’t have time right now. We have to get out of here. They’re coming.” 

She grabs Clarke’s hand again and pulls her out of the break room, through the back door, down the hallway into another one, to the staircase, down the stairs and out of the side entrance and before Clarke can catch any coherent thought they’re in the back alley of the hospital. 

When the cool night air hits her face and fills her lungs Clarke’s mind clears and she finds her words again. They bubble out of her uncontrollably.  
“Lexa, what the hell is going on? Who’s coming? What do they want? And where the fuck have you been all this time? It’s been more than two years that I’ve last seen you and now – now you just show up out of nowhere and expect me to trust you and come with you and …”

“FREEZE”

She hears some clicking sounds and suddenly there are multiple laser beams and the light of several bright flash lights directed towards them. 

“You are surrounded. Put your hands behind your head and don’t make any sudden movements.”

Clarke blinks against the bright light and does as she is told. 

“Good, now get down on your knees and … Clarke?” the voice softens with the last word and suddenly sounds familiar. 

“Alex?” 

Sure enough Alex’s familiar figure steps forward and lowers her weapon.

“Clarke, what…?” But then Lexa takes a step towards Clarke and Alex immediately targets her. “Stop right there.” 

“Take her into custody.” Alex orders her team. 

“Alex, wait! That’s Lexa, it’s …”

Suddenly a bright blue light comes down from the sky engulfing Lexa and before anybody can move she’s gone as well as the blue light. Looking up Clarke sees the silhouette of the spaceship that’s looming above National City and she makes the connection, but she isn’t able to fully comprehend it right away.

Alex seems to have no such problem, unimpressed but angry she mutters a quiet “Fuck” before tipping her finger to her earpiece and beginning her report. “Sir, the target was apprehended outside of St. Vincent’s hospital, but she escaped… No, something like a teleporting device… No, she wasn’t alone, Clarke is here too… I don’t know, Sir… Yes, of course. On our way.”

“Ok, retreat. Everybody get back to HQ.” She motioned to her team and then turns around to Clarke with an unreadable look. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry, but you have to come with us.” It sounds colder than Clarke has ever heard Alex speak to her before and it sends a shiver down her spine. Unable to speak she just nods and soon gets into the back seat of a black SUV that comes to a stop beside them. 

 

The car ride is silent. Alex sits on the other side of the back seat and looks out of the window instead of at her. Clarke feels lost and anxious. She’s still trying to comprehend what has happened, but there are too many pieces missing to solve this puzzle yet. 

The not only physical but emotional distance between her and her girlfriend sits heavy between them. Clarke sighs and gazes at Alex who seems to refuse to acknowledge her causing tears to well in her eyes. But then – although still facing the window – Alex reaches out her hand. Thankful Clarke takes it seeking comfort in the warmth of her lover’s touch. 

The car stops in front of a large building right in the heart of National City. Clarke has never been here. ‘So that is where Alex works?’

When they enter the huge lobby, there are no insignia on the marble floor. Looking around nothing identifies the building as the FBI headquarters Clarke notices. Flanked by Alex and another agent who Clarke recognizes as Susan - now that she is not in her head so much anymore - Clarke is led to an elevator on the far end of the lobby. Alex swipes her key card through the electronic lock and soon they are riding the elevator to the top floor. 

Stepping out of the elevator Clarke has only a few seconds to marvel at the huge dome-like ceiling of what seems to be the command center before she is led into a small room to the left. Taking in the sparsely furnished room, a table with two seats on every side and a most likely one-way mirror, Clarke realizes it is an interrogation room. ‘Really, Alex?’

“Please sit down Clarke and give me your smartphone. We will be back soon. Can I get you something? A drink? A granola bar?” Susan asks friendly and takes her phone while Alex stays at the door looking at her feet. 

“Um, some water would be nice. Thank you Susan.” Clarke manages a small smile that quickly fades when she sees the concerned and guilty look on Alex’s face that’s now directed at her. 

The agents leave her alone for a while and Clarke tries to order her thoughts which proves to be a difficult task. After being awake for almost 24 hours now – ‘How late is it anyway?’ – and everything that occurred in this time Clarke is simply exhausted, physically as well as emotionally. The only thing keeping her upright is the adrenaline that’s still coursing through her body. 

When the door opens again Alex enters the room alone, this time taking a seat across from Clarke before putting a file on the table in front of her and a glass of water in front of Clarke.

The older woman looks as exhausted as Clarke feels. She clears her throat and begins.  
“Dr. Griffin…” Clarke lifts a brow at the formality. “Clarke.” Alex starts anew. “What is your relationship with the alien intruder you called Lexa?”

“I-I already told you about her.” 

“Clarke, please.” 

Clarke notices in this moment that Alex is in full agent mode and there’s no point in defying her. ‘Ok, I’ll play along.’ 

“I know her as Lexa Woods. She is my ex-girlfriend. I met her my first year in college. I was pre-med and she studied political science. We’ve been together for almost 7 years. At the end of med school - when we both graduated, I planned to propose to her, but three days after graduation she left. She told me she had a job offer in – I don’t know – somewhere in North Africa? She said she wanted to save lives. She was gone the day after that. I was devastated after her announcement, so I stayed at a friend’s house. When I came home the next day all of her things were gone, our-our apartment half empty. I haven’t heard from her or seen her since then. Well until last night – today? What time is it?”

“It’s almost six in the morning.” Alex provides before inquiring “During your relationship have there been any indications about her origin, about her intentions? Anything suspicious that let you to believe that she’s not who you thought she was?”

“No, I … I didn’t even know she’s an-an alien until she was beamed up to her spaceship this night. Fuck … she was a normal human being to me. No, that’s not right.” Clarke shakes her head vehemently.  
“She has always been exceptional to me. I adored her. I fucking loved her, Alex – is that what you want to hear?” Getting louder with every sentence Clarke almost bawls at Alex in a short-lived flare of anger and frustration.

“Clarke.” It sounds strangled. “I’m sorry, but we have to know everything that might help to avert this crisis.” She looks at the blonde with a mixture of guilt and pleading. They silently stare at each other for a moment till Clarke subsides and gives the agent a small nod.

Seemingly finding her footing again Alex continues. “Who were her associates, her friends, family, people she was in contact with other than you?”

“She told me she was a foster kid, that her parents died when she was seven. No siblings… wait, she had a foster sister, Anya. They were close. I tried to contact her a few days after Lexa left, but her apartment was already rented to someone else and her cell phone number blocked. Other than that Lexa had no close friends apart from mine.”

“Ok, can you describe this Anya?”

“Uh, even better, I think I might have a picture of her on my old smartphone.”

“Good, that helps. We’ll send someone to get it from your apartment. So, what about tonight, what did she tell you? What did she want from you?”

Alex listens to Clarke’s report of the night’s events intently, sometimes asking for additional information. In the end many questions stayed unanswered, like who the two men in the hospital looking for Clarke were (Winn checks in with other agencies later without results) and who was Lexa talking about when she warned Clarke that they were coming? 

Finally the interrogation comes to an end. 

“We will take you into protective custody, Clarke. At least until we know what Lexa wants from you or if there are others looking for you.” Alex concludes. 

“What? No, Alex, I just want to go home...” the younger woman whines. 

“That’s not an option, Clarke. Those dubious agents knew where you work, so we can assume they also know where you live. Same goes for Lexa.”

“Lexa would never hurt me…” 

“You don’t know that Clarke, you didn’t even know who she was!” Alex harshly interrupts. Her voice softens when she sees Clarke flinch and well up. 

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean it like that.” For the first time since the interrogation has begun Alex touches her, she takes her hand and Clarke lets her. “I’m just worried about you. I want you to be safe, ok?”

“Okay.” Clarke sniffles.

“We can go to my apartment. I’ll stay with you at all times, ok? I’m going to take a protection detail with us though.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad. Can we go now, please Alex?” She asks hopefully.

“I’m afraid not.” An intimidating voice booms through the small room. Both girls look up to see J’onn standing in doorway, having been so focused on each other that they didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Sir, what’s going on?” Alex wants to know.

J’onn turns his attention to Alex. “Agent Danvers, please escort Dr. Griffin to the medical bay. For her own safety and ours we will have to do some tests first before we can let her go.”

“What? What tests? Alex?” Clarke looks to her girlfriend silently begging for help.

“Sir, is that really necessary?” Alex tries, but the director gives her a stern look. “That’s not negotiable, agent. We don’t know what we are dealing with here yet. And despite your personal involvement we have to follow protocol.”

Seeing as Alex’s posture grows rigid and her girlfriend slipping back into agent mode, Clarke knows there’s no way out of this. So she lets the agent lead her out of the room, through several hallways and into a medical exam room where she is left alone with a doctor.

Everything then happens in a blur. Clarke has to strip her clothes off except her underwear. There is an extended physical examination, a chest x-ray, blood is taken as well as a hair sample. Clarke just tries not to break down through the whole ordeal. She’s beyond exhausted and even if the tests are actually not so bad, it’s too much to handle for her right now.

When she is finally given back her clothes her whole body shivers uncontrollably and suddenly Alex is back in the room embracing her tightly before helping her get dressed. 

She doesn’t even know how she ends up in Alex’s apartment. She just lets Alex change her clothes into pajamas and sags down onto the big pillowy bed. She has half the mind to hold on to her girlfriend and urge her to stay.  
Finding comfort and safety in the older woman’s arms Clarke finally allows herself to close her eyes and almost immediately drifts away into a deep sleep.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lexa is an alien,... what do you think, good surprise, bad or not a surprise at all?
> 
> Coming up next: a short rest, more revelations and an unexpected visitor causes trouble. 
> 
> Updates are going to be on Friday from now on.


	5. the one at Alex’s apartment

Clarke wakes up alone in bed to some mumbling voices coming from the other room. The alarm clock on the nightstand shows 1:32 p.m.. Groaning the blonde gets up. She is still tired, but feels much better than before her nap. There is a bag with some of her clothes on the dresser, so Clarke takes a shirt, jeans and fresh underwear and goes into the bathroom. 

The shower is invigorating and helps her clear her mind. There are so many questions and she is determined to get some answers, at least from Alex. 

When she pads into the living room she finds both Danvers sisters in what looks like a heated discussion. 

“We have to tell her, Alex. After all that’s happened there’s no point in keeping it a secret any…” Kara argues, but stops abruptly when she sees Clarke.

“Hey, Clarke, how are you? I heard what happened. I’m so sorry, … Here sit down, have a donut. I brought donuts! What’s your favorite? I got a big selection…”

Before she can answer any of Kara’s questions Clarke is shoved down on the couch, an open box of donuts put in her hands. Her stomach grumbles at the sight of the fried goods. ‘No, answers first.’ She sets the box aside and looks up to Alex who stands next to the armchair visibly uncomfortable. 

“So… what were you two talking about?” Clarke begins innocently.

“Um, you know, as a journalist Kara is always a little bit too nosey and …” Alex fiddles with the hem of her shirt avoiding Clarke’s inquiring gaze.

“Oh, cut the crap, Alex.” The doctor interrupts, her patience running low. “We both know you got some explaining to do. So why don’t you start telling me who you actually work for? Is it some kind of black site thing? Because that sure as hell hasn’t been the FBI.”

The first shocked expression on Alex face quickly fades and morphs into one of wary anticipation with a little bit of pride mixed in. “I work for a secret government organization that’s exclusively dealing with extra-terrestrial issues on earth. It’s called DEO, Department of Extra-Normal Operations.”

“Huh, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Clarke smiles teasingly. “So you are protecting our world from aliens?” 

“Hostile aliens, yeah, basically. Sometimes we also protect aliens from the world.” At Clarke’s furrowed brow Alex elaborates “There are some people that are … intolerant towards aliens. And even worse there are organizations that hunt down innocent aliens and conduct illegal experiments.”

“Hmm, ok, I get it. I’ve seen the pamphlets from some of the anti-alien movements. That’s some hateful bullshit right there.” She grimaces remembering the wrongful slurs.

“Clarke, I really wanted to tell you, but it is classified.” The agent apologizes. “And – oh God – you will have to sign so many NDAs.”

“Alex, it’s ok. I’m not mad. Thinking about it, you saying you work for the FBI’s science division that also deals with aliens is probably the closest you could have gotten to the truth.”

Alex visibly relaxes when she sees her girlfriend’s warm-hearted smile that confirms the truth of her words.

“There’s something else I’ve been wondering about… How… Why have you been at the hospital when Lexa came to get me?” Clarke inquires and Alex is quick to answer.

“Since the spaceship appeared we monitor the city closely for any alien activities. One of the scanners detected some unusual energy shifts at the hospital last night, so we sent a team to investigate…”

“Well now that that’s sorted, there’s something else we want to tell you.” Kara startles them both, practically bouncing of the couch, looking ready to burst with joyful anticipation.

“Kara, are you sure…” Alex doesn’t even have the chance to finish her sentence.

“I’m Supergirl!” Kara exclaims, swiftly opening her blouse to reveal the famous emblem.

After a few seconds of stunned silence Clarke mutters “Um, ok, that’s… that actually explains a lot.” 

Seemingly not quite satisfied with the somewhat anticlimactic reaction to her big revelation Kara disappears into the bedroom and comes back in her full Supergirl outfit within the blink of an eye, taking a stance in front of Clarke in typical Supergirl posture. 

Seeing Kara’s expectant expression Clarke laughs lightly and stands up pulling her into a hug. “That’s amazing, Kara.” She looks over the hero’s shoulder to see Alex smiling contently at the both of them.

Pulling back from the hug, Clarke takes a closer look at Kara tilting her head to the side, studying her intently. “Hmm, maybe you should consider more than glasses and a ponytail as disguise, Kara.”

“Why? It’s working. Besides it’s not like you figured it out sooner.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure that’s just because I’ve never met Supergirl in person before.”

“Guess, we will never know.” Kara shrugs. 

“Okay, so what about those donuts now…” 

 

The next few hours are spent comfortably lounging on the couch, Clarke and Alex snuggled together, Kara sharing some of the more ridiculous stories about her adventures as Supergirl. They’ve almost forgotten about the big alien spaceship looming over the city when suddenly there is a loud commotion outside the front door of Alex’s apartment. 

Launching into badass agent mode immediately (which Clarke is not above admitting turns her on immensely) Alex jumps off the couch, draws her weapon and approaches the door. 

Kara having positioned herself protectively in front of Clarke uses her x-ray-vision to see what’s going on outside. She doesn’t even have a chance to tell the other two what’s going on though, before a familiar voice can be heard yelling “Hey, don’t touch me. I know my rights, … hey I said hands off! Clarke? Alex? Some help here!”

Sure enough as Alex hurries to open the door they find none other than Octavia Blake on the other side struggling against the tight hold of the two DEO agents who have been positioned as protection detail. 

“It’s ok, let her go.” Alex orders, holstering her weapon with a deep-drawn sigh. 

With a smug grin Octavia adjusts the collar of her leather jacket, scoops up her backpack that fell to the floor during the fight and strolls into the apartment. 

“What’s up, bitches?”

Clarke rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics. “What are you doing here, O?”

“What? No hug? Come on, Clarkey, I expect a little bit more enthusiasm when your bestie comes to visit and… Oh, hi Kara…” Octavia tilts her head to the side, wrinkling her nose. “Um, why are you wearing a Supergirl outfit? Is this just a fan thing or is it some part of a kinky …”

“Octavia!” Alex steps in front of the younger Blake squaring her shoulders and putting her hands on her hips striking an intimidating pose. “How did you get here?”

Octavia has to look up at Alex who is a few inches taller than her. She blinks innocently “What do you mean? I texted Clarke yesterday and told her I would visit her.”

“I meant how did you get here?” She gestures around visibly annoyed “Here – to MY apartment? How do you know Clarke would be here and why do you know where I live?”

“Ahem, Clarke told me?” the small brunette averts her eyes, seemingly studying lint on the floor and scratching her foot over it. 

“OCTAVIA.” The threatening tone is enough for Octavia to concede. 

“When I got to Clarke’s apartment no one was there. I couldn’t reach her cell phone. I waited for over an hour! And then I thought she might be with you and tried to reach Kara but no answer there either. So I asked a friend of mine who is kind of a genius to get me your address…”

“And how did your friend get my address?” Alex asks furrowing her brow.

“She… ahem… Shemighthavehackedintosomegovernmentdatabase… I don’t know!”

“WHAT!?” The agent bursts out in anger. To prevent the impending murder of her best friend Clarke scurries over to her girlfriend’s side to rub her shoulder soothingly.

“Is that the same friend that works for NASA and got me the tickets?” Clarke wants to know.

“Yeah.” Octavia answers meekly. “Please don’t be mad. You don’t have to worry, Raven is trustworthy, she wouldn’t…”

“You don’t even know what you have done, Octavia.” Alex sighs rubbing her eyes “We are trying to keep Clarke safe and to do so it’s necessary that her location is secret. Anybody could have followed you here. We have to leave immediately.”

With that Alex springs into action. “Clarke, grab your stuff! I’ll pack a bag … and Kara, can you scan the area for anything that seems suspicious? “

Octavia’s eyes widen comically as she watches Kara stepping out on the balcony, leaping into the air and disappearing into the sky with a loud whoosh.

“Yeah, about that…” Clarke whispers into the stunned girl’s ear. 

 

Within 5 minutes they are ready to head out. Alex has ordered the two agents to get the car ready to allow for a quick escape. Their destination has not been determined yet, but Alex wants them leaving as soon as possible. They’ll have to think about something while on the move.

Clarke’s hand in hers Alex opens the door with her free hand but freezes at the sight.

“What are you still doing here? They are on their way, we have to get out of here, NOW!”  
There in the hallway stands no other than Lexa Woods gesturing to them animatedly to follow her. 

Coming out of her stupor quickly Alex lets go of Clarke’s hand and draws her weapon aiming at the alien girl and shouts “Hands were I can see them.” 

“Hey, easy there. Come on, we really don’t have time for this. I’m just trying to keep Clarke safe, same as you, ok?” Lexa pleads.

The agent doesn’t relent until Clarke lays her hand on her girlfriend’s arm and squeezes gently. “I-I trust her, Alex.” 

Making eye contact with Clarke Alex lowers her gun. After a few seconds of silent communication Alex huffs “Fine.”

“Good. Let’s go!” Lexa urges again and then they are all on their way to the elevator. 

As they wait for the elevator there’s an uncomfortable tension between them. Lexa is tapping her food nervously on the floor, Alex regards Lexa with skeptical bordering on hostile glances while simultaneously keeping an eye on their surroundings and Octavia is uncharacteristically quiet, presumably trying to figure out what’s going on and what Clarke’s long lost ex-girlfriend is doing here. Clarke sure knows how that feels.

‘Isn’t this just perfect.’ Clarke groans inwardly. “You know maybe we should just take the…”

Ding. The elevator doors open to reveal the two odd looking agents Clarke has seen at the hospital.  
Terrified Clarke stumbles backwards. Quickly getting over their own surprise the burly men leap forward to grab Clarke but they are not fast enough for Lexa who flings herself onto the two attackers effectively trapping them inside the elevator. 

“RUN!” Lexa screams struggling with the men. Clarke is dragged away by Alex, the elevator doors closing again.

The three women hurry down the stairs and out of the building where their SUV awaits. The DEO agents open the doors for them.  
Clarke stops abruptly. “Wait, Lexa is still in there, we have to…”

“Clarke, please get in the car.” Alex urges her, but Clarke doesn’t move. “She helped us, we can’t leave her here.” 

“Get in the car. I’ll go back and get her, ok?” 

Thankfully in that moment Lexa comes running out of the entrance towards them slightly roughed up but as far as Clarke can see not actually wounded. 

Relieved the young doctor gets in the backseat of the SUV where she is soon joined by Octavia, Lexa and Alex. While Alex orders the DEO agents in the front to get moving, Clarke let’s herself fall back into the seat, closes her eyes and concentrates on her breathing to calm her nerves. ‘Fuck. That was a close call.’

She opens her eyes again when she hears Alex apparently speaking over her earpiece. 

“Kara, are you alright? … Yeah, we made it out. Thanks to Lexa…. She’s with us now… She certainly has some explaining to do.” That causes a wary glance from Lexa.  
“I know, but where to? … I don’t know, Kara. I don’t think that is a good idea…. Of course there is a connection, she’s your girlfriend! … Ok, ok, give me the address…. See you there. “

Leaning forward Alex gives the driver the address of their new destination.

Seeing the others’ questioning looks Alex explains “We are going to one of Lena Luthor’s houses. She is Kara’s girlfriend and owns multiple accommodations throughout the city. So even if our persecutors somehow make the connection between me, Kara and Lena they still won’t know where we are.”

“Wait, Kara is gay too? And she has a rich girlfriend... Damn, what is wrong with me? Why can’t I love the ladies that way? I really feel like I’m missing out, you guys…” Octavia pouts causing the three women beside her to roll their eyes collectively.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly Clarke’s reaction to Kara’s coming out (as Supergirl) is kind of low-key, I just felt like after the ‘Lexa is an alien’- revelation there is not much that surprises Clarke anymore.  
> Oh and I missed Octavia, so I brought her back :)
> 
> Next time: Lexa's story!  
> 


	6. the one with all the answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives some answers (like the title says) and is the central piece of this story for several reasons. One, it’s kind of the middle – if you’re counting words (Yes, we are half-way through). And second of all one of the main reasons I decided to do a sequel to “Home for the holidays” – besides more Clarke/Alex time –was to explain why Lexa left Clarke, despite loving her more than anything. One idea stuck out, so I just went with it and then this whole fic more or less evolved from it. I hope you’ll enjoy it.

The rest of the almost hour long drive is spent in silence apart from a short call Lexa makes with a small obviously alien device to let her general, Anya, know what’s going on – but as Alex insisted without telling her their destination. 

Clarke is thankful when the car finally stops and everybody spills out so that she can shake out her legs and get away from the growing tension between her ex and her girlfriend. 

“Oh my God, Clarke, look at this!” She turns around to see what has Octavia so in awe and finds herself in front of a beautiful house in some kind of suburban area. The house is more like a mansion, she notices. It’s at the end of the street and up on a hill, on the highest point of their surroundings.  
Alex orders their agents to secure the location and agrees with Lexa’s assessment that the position of the house has its tactical advantage. 

Leaving the two women to talk shop Clarke turns her attention to Lena Luthor opening the front door in all her elegant beauty and welcoming them into her home. Before she shuts the door again there’s a loud thud and Supergirl – Kara – comes strolling in and greets their host with a short sweet kiss. 

The living room is spacious and flooded with light due to the floor to ceiling windows and the glass door to the patio. The luxurious furnished inside is nothing compared to the view outside though. The backyard is as big as a football field and is surrounded by a forest. There is a garden area to the right, the rest is a natural finish lawn with single tall trees here and there and an idyllic pond in the middle.

“What a beautiful scenery.” The young doctor marvels.

“Thank you, Clarke, I wish I could come here more often.” Lena answers stepping beside Clarke.

After a short tour of the house Lena shows them the guest bedrooms. They drop their bags in their respective rooms – Octavia gets her own, Alex and Clarke room together, Kara stays with Lena of course and Lexa politely declines saying she won’t stay the night – and then gather in the living room. 

Lena obviously knows the eating habits of her girlfriend because she has prepared a huge amount of food, including two lasagnas, three plates of finger food and a large platter of tiramisu as desert.  
Everybody helps dishing up and soon - to nobody’s surprise - Kara and Octavia are the first ones to dig in enthusiastically. 

When everyone is almost done eating, Lexa stands up and positions herself in front of the big flat screen TV. Clearing her throat she begins “So, I think it’s time I answer some of your questions and tell you about me… I’m from a planet called Trion.” 

“I heard of that planet!” Kara chips unintelligibly due to the massive amount of food in her mouth. 

“Ahem, yes, thank you, Kara.” Lexa proceeds slightly irritated “My species, the Trionian, is divided into several tribes or clans. I’m Trikru for example. All tribes are united in a coalition under one leader, the commander. But that has not always been the case. When the last commander died there was a bloody war between the clans fighting for leadership. The war lasted many years and cost thousands of lives. As a child I was sent to earth together with my older cousin Anya to keep us safe.” 

“Two and a half years ago we were informed about a rather disconcerting development, one of the tribes, called Azgeda with a most brutal and vicious leader, was rising above all others and had killed all known rightful claimants to the throne. I had just come of age which is 25 in our culture and was called to fulfill my duty bestowed on me by my heritage. And as much as I wanted to stay on earth…” She glanced regretfully to Clarke “… I had to go back to my planet to end the war and unite all clans under the one true commander again.”

“You mean you, right? You are the commander?” Octavia asks eagerly soaking up Lexa’s words. Receiving eye-rolls from every direction Octavia pouts “What? Just checking.”

“Yes, Octavia, I’m the commander.” Lexa reciprocates stoically. “I managed to unite the clans again and defeat Azgeda, setting an example by exiling their leaders. My people live in peace now.”

“Why are you here again then?” Alex demands to know with a sharp edge to her voice.

“As it seems the exiled Azgeda warriors and their queen, Nia, have found asylum here on earth. They found out about my involvement with Clarke due to a traitor in my ranks… She was… I took a new lover, Costia. We talked about our future, about getting bonded, starting a family. She wanted to know about my previous lovers. There was only one… I told her about you, Clarke and I will be forever sorry for that. I trusted her and she betrayed me. She was affiliated with Azgeda which I didn’t know at that time. One day she was gone. I discovered that she fled to earth, to Nia and I knew that with the new information they were out to get you. So I came here with a spaceship and a brigade of my best warriors to keep you safe.” 

Irritated Clarke isn’t able to hold back anymore. “So why don’t you enlighten us, Lexa, and fucking tell us what those Azgeda thugs want from me?”

“There is something inside of you they can use to conquer the throne.” Lexa states quickly.

Everybody just stares at her blankly.

“When we were together…” Lexa stares at her feet, a blush coloring her cheeks “… when we had sex … a part of me – something we call the Flame – passed over to you and it’s still inside of you and it has the ability to produce an heir.” 

“So basically you knocked her up.” Octavia quips.

Eyes growing wide in shock Lexa protests instantly “No, Octavia, that’s not…”

“But you just said your semen is inside of her.” Octavia furrows her brow in confusion.

“The Flame! It’s… the reproductive cycle of my species is a little bit different from yours. It’s complicated. But I would never impregnate anyone without their consent.”

“Well, you better explain it then.” Clarke demands more anxious than irritated now, choosing to ignore the last statement.

“See, I’m a nightblood. The Flame is something only nightbloods can give to their lovers. It provides the preservation of the commander’s lineage. Only somebody who holds the Flame can produce a child with the special black blood my people call nightblood. And only a nightblood can become the next commander.”

Clarke contemplates this new information. “So these Azgeda renegades want to produce a nightblood to have their own claimant to the throne… And they need me for this because I have your Flame.”

“Yes, it wouldn’t even have to be my child. Anyone – well anyone who is Trionian, at least half of the child’s DNA would have to be from my species – could be the genitor and it would still be a nightblood.”

Eyes widening with horror Clarke stands up and starts pacing, working herself up in a panic.

“Oh my God, this is worse than I thought it was. They are going to impregnate me, to-to rape me and use me as some kind of incubator for their …” 

Lexa interrupts her by stepping in her way. She brings her hands to Clarke’s cheeks, holding her steady and firmly states “No, they won’t. Clarke, look at me. I will never let this happen, ok?”

“So how do we get this thing – this flame out of Clarke?” the sharp interjection from Alex startles everyone in the room. Clarke looks at her girlfriend who is barely able to hold back her anger.

“I don’t know.” Lexa concedes sorely. “As far as I know the process of giving someone your Flame is not reversible.”

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before spreading your special ‘gift’ like you are fucking Santa Claus…” Alex snaps.

Lexa ignores Alex’s outburst and turns her attention to Clarke again, directing her words to her former lover “I can’t say I didn’t have a choice, because giving somebody your Flame is a choice. It only works though if the connection, physical as well as emotional, between the donor and the recipient is strong enough. I will not apologize for choosing you, Clarke. I thought I could stay with you as long as I live. I couldn’t imagine having a child, a family, a life with anyone else. But I apologize for being young and naïve back then and not thinking about the danger I put you in with this.”

“Okay, maybe we should all get some rest and let this information sink in.” Lena interrupts the intimate moment between the two of them. 

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” Kara chimes in. 

Lena busies herself with clearing the dishes from the couch table, cleaning and putting them in the dishwasher. She is soon joined by her girlfriend and Octavia.

“I-I’ll just go and do a quick check up of the perimeter… and arrange a change of guards with the DEO.” Alex gestures vaguely to the door, visibly distraught. 

Watching Alex leave the house Lexa addresses Clarke again. “I’m glad you found someone.”

“Yeah, I… I had a hard time after you left, but now I’m happy again.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry…” 

“Don’t! I understand now why you had to leave. That doesn’t mean I… You know what, let’s not do this now. We can talk about it later.” 

\---

The garden behind the house is beautiful in the fading light of the evening sun. Although the air is still quite cold, the first signs of early spring can be seen everywhere, the few tall trees showing fresh sprouts, some birds chirping in their crowns. 

For Clarke the most beautiful sight though is that of her girlfriend standing near the tall oak tree at the edge of the estate. Her auburn hair seems to glow against the sun that already stands low on the horizon, her slim figure standing tall and unwavering. 

Approaching the older woman Clarke finds her staring into the distance, apparently deep in thought. She must be more alert than Clarke thought because as soon as she is less than 10 feet away Alex turns to her, smiling at her softly, but there’s also a sadness in her eyes Clarke hasn’t seen before. 

She takes the agent’s hand and feels some relief when Alex interlaces their fingers. 

“Hey, is everything okay out here?”

“Yeah, the perimeter is secured.”

“Good, but that’s not what I meant. How are you? Are-are we good?” Clarke almost doesn’t dare to ask but knows they would have to talk about it eventually. 

“Of course… It’s just… Lexa is back and …” 

“I know. I still can’t believe it sometimes.”

There’s silence after that, both of them contemplating what to say next. 

“Do you want to be with her again?” Alex’s voice is so quiet Clarke almost doesn’t hear the question. 

“I don’t think that’s an option.” 

“I don’t know about that… She clearly still loves you. You could go with her, be her … queen? – What’s the spouse of the commander called on Trion?”

Clarke lets out a small laugh at that, but then asks in all seriousness. “And leave my life here on earth? My friends, my family?”

“What if she would stay here? You heard her, she could actually get you pregnant. You’d have a child together, a family, a life… Would – would you choose her?” Alex tries to sound unaffected but can’t hide the slight tremble in her voice. 

Clarke takes a few steps forward positioning herself directly in front of Alex, their hands still intertwined and looks Alex in the eyes hoping she would see her sincerity and the love she feels.

“No. In every scenario I would choose you. I love you.” Her voice is steady and full of conviction.

Suddenly there are tears in Alex’s eyes, the first one that escapes and rolls down her cheek is gently wiped away by Clarke’s thumb as she lets her hand linger on her girlfriend’s soft cheek. 

“I know we haven’t been together for long, but I actually wanted to tell you for quite some time now, Alex. And even if that sounds cheesy I think I’ve always been in love with you - all of our childhood and teenage years, before I even knew what love was.” 

Alex teary smile grows wide as she arches a brow playfully. 

“What? Too much?” the young doctor challenges with a toothy smile of her own.

They both burst out into a light laughter. 

“Yeah, maybe all little bit, baby… But I appreciate the sentiment.” 

Alex leans forward and softly presses her lips to Clarke’s. The kiss gets a little messy as they both can’t contain their smiles. After a short while they kiss in earnest, both reveling in the feeling of just being together. 

Breaking the kiss before it gets heated Alex breathes out “We should go back. The others are waiting. There is so much to do.”

“Hmm, I know, I know, worlds to safe…” 

Clarke steels one last kiss before turning around and walking back to the house hand in hand with Alex. 

 

They are greeted by an excited Kara. “Lena has an idea how to get the Flame out of Clarke!”

“Well not quite, …” Lena tries to lower their expectations. “… but I asked Lexa to tell me all she knows about the Flame. And I’ve come to think it’s maybe something that has altered your DNA, so that you are able to pass the genetic code for nightblood on to your offspring. I’d have to do some tests to confirm my theory. When I know exactly what we are dealing with, maybe I could come up with a treatment.”

“That’s great, Lena! Come on, I’ll get you back to the DEO. We already have Clarke’s blood samples and I’m sure you will find everything you need in our labs.” Alex enthusiastically proposes.

“I want to come too, I could help.” Clarke chimes in.

“No, please stay here, Clarke.” Alex pleads.

Before Clarke can protest Lexa intervenes. “She is right, Clarke. You are safe here with Kara and the DEO agents.” Turning to Alex she proceeds “I’m going back to the city with you though. My blood could be useful to Lena’s research. And maybe we can join our resources to find the Azgeda outcasts.”

“Ok. Let’s go then.” Alex nods. 

Clarke almost can’t believe it. ‘Isn’t that just great, my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend now conspiring against me.’

After saying goodbye the three women soon are out the door walking to the car with Kara, Octavia and Clarke staying behind, watching them leave. 

As they both reach for the driver’s side door Alex and Lexa have what looks like an intense staring match before Lena snatches the car key out of Alex’s hand and swiftly settles in the driver’s seat. 

Octavia laughs at the disgruntled faces of the two dominant females. “You know, Griff, you certainly have a type… like Alex is literally an anagram of Lexa.”

“Shut up, O.”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is any confusion about the Flame-thing. I will try to clarify. 
> 
> I'd really love to hear your thoughts.


	7. the one with the calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for sticking around and being so kind to ignore my sometimes bumpy grammar and clumsy wording. Writing in English is still quite the challenge for me – well, writing a story at all is. But imagining Clarke and Alex’s story has been really fun for me and I hope you enjoy it too.

The next morning Clarke and Octavia are cuddled up together on the couch watching TV and eating cereals. 

Neither Alex nor Lena got back for the night. Kara left early in the morning to visit her girlfriend in the city. There are two DEO agents at the house at all times, rotating in 8 hours shifts and although they are friendly, they don’t interact with the girls too much. 

Clarke has already called the hospital and arranged some leave days on short notice stating a family emergency. Octavia who works as a personal trainer took a 2 week vacation to visit Clarke in National City anyway. 

Stopping mid cereal-crunch Octavia nudges Clarke’s side. “Hey, look, there’s your alien ex-girlfriend on TV!”

Looking up from her breakfast bowl Clarke watches intently what seems to be a press conference held by the NCPD. On the screen the Chief of police makes an introduction then Lexa takes the microphone. She’s dressed in some kind of leather tunic with a red sash around her shoulders. In the background Clarke can identify Alex and Maggie standing nearby. ‘Of course Maggie is there too. It’s a NCPD matter after all.’ Clarkes tries to ignore the spark of jealousy. She’s distracted from her worries when Lexa starts to address the members of the press. 

“Citizens of the Earth, citizens of National City. I’m the commander of an alien race called Trionian and this is my spaceship above your city. We are not here to cause you harm. There are criminals from my planet hiding in your city and with the support of your local police force we’ll find them and bring them to justice. You have nothing to fear from us. So, please, remain calm and go on with your day-to-day life as usual. Thank you for your hospitality and understanding.”

There’s a short moment of stunned silence before a tirade of rapidly shouted questions erupts. To Clarke’s amusement Lexa just stands there unperturbed apparently not having any intention of answering the reporters’ questions. After a few minutes the Chief of police signals Lexa to step aside which she does, letting him step in front of the microphone again. 

Clarke doesn’t pay attention to him anymore though, fully concentrating on Lexa who is now leaving the scene together with Alex and Maggie. 

“Huh, do you think this will help to ease people’s minds?” Octavia wonders. 

“I don’t know, but they had to do something. The whole city has been in a state of emergency ever since the spaceship appeared.”

“So…, have you talked to Lexa, yet? You know,… about her leaving you at the altar… “ The brunette girl asks warily. 

“She didn’t leave me at the altar.” Clarke grumbles.

“Surely felt that way, after all you wanted to marry her. In case you forgot, I was there when you bought the ring, Clarke. And I was there when you were drowning in pain and despair after she left. This isn’t something you can just forgive and forget. Even so you now know why, you have every right to be angry about the way she left.”

“Octavia... I… I can’t deal with that right now, ok?”

“Ok, but if you need someone to talk about it… about everything, I’m here.”

Seeing the honest care in her best friend’s eyes Clarke feels eternal gratitude for the energetic and fiercely loyal girl being in her life. 

“I know, thank you.” She smiles genuinely. 

The brunette gives Clarke’s hand an encouraging squeeze before her gentle smile turns into a mischievous grin. “Good, so on to a more important issue. Alex or Lexa, who got the hottest ass?”

 

\---

 

The next few days are quite uneventful, at least at Lena’s suburban estate. Clarke receives regular updates from Alex. With the help of the DEO and the NCPD Lexa and Alex are narrowing down possible locations of the Azgeda hideout. Maggie is mentioned a few times too, because apparently she has great contacts within the alien population of National City. Clarke tries not to dwell on the fact that her girlfriend is currently spending more time with her ex than with her. 

On the evening of the third day Kara brings Alex back with her on one of the superhero’s nightly check-ins much to Clarke’s delight. She practically runs into her girlfriend’s open arms, but stops tightening her embrace as Alex flinches, a sharp hiss leaving her mouth. 

“Alex? Are you ok?” Clarke asks concerned while stepping back to examine her girlfriend. 

“It’s nothing, just a scratch.” Alex clearly tries to downplay her injury. 

“Show me.” Clarke demands regarding the agent with a stern look that doesn’t allow any protest. So Alex relents and lifts her shirt with a deep sigh of defeat to reveal a large bandage covering her lower right abdomen. Seeing it Clarke gasps.

Quickly recovering from her initial shock the young doctor takes her girlfriend’s hand leading her to the bathroom. There she makes her sit on the brink of the bathtub, takes out the first aid kid from the cabinet, washes her hands and removes the bandage. 

When she sees the long, angry red gash that’s thankfully expertly sutured on her girlfriend’s soft skin, her heart clenches and she can’t hide the tears welling up nor the tremble in her voice. “Oh my God, Alex, that’s not nothing. What-what happened?” 

“Clarke, I’m ok.” She soothingly strokes the blonde’s cheek with her thumb, but Clarke doesn’t budge. “Just tell me Alex!”

So the agent reluctantly reports “Due to the information from an alien CI we scouted an abandoned ice cream factory looking for any signs of Azgeda. Well, turns out the factory was not so abandoned after all. An Azgeda warrior caught me by surprise attacking me out of the shadows with a sword. Lexa killed him before he could do any more damage.”

“Any more damage? Alex, this looks like he almost gutted you.” Clarke exasperatedly exclaims. 

“It’s really not that deep.” the brunette protests weakly.

“Fine… I’m just glad you’re ok. You should stay here for a few days, take some time to recover…” Clarke pleads while carefully dressing the wound again. 

“You know, I can’t do that. Not as long as they’re out there threatening you.” 

Looking into her lover’s eyes Clarke sees the fierce determination there and knows there’s no point in arguing about this. Though there is one thought, one conviction, one truth in her heart, she doesn’t want to be unsaid.  
“Your life isn’t any less precious or important than mine. In fact to me it’s the most precious thing in the world. Please remember this before you put yourself in danger again, ok?” Clarke begs.

Barely able to hold back her own tears now Alex kisses Clarke tenderly and whispers, foreheads still leaning against each other “I will.”

They spend the night in bed exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches, Clarke always being considerate of her girlfriend’s injury. In the morning they wake up cuddled together, Clarke spooning Alex from behind who lies on her left uninjured side.

When Alex leaves again Clarke puts on a brave face trying not to let her fear for her lover’s safety show as they say their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s'. As soon as the door closes though, Clarke can’t hold back her tears anymore.

 

\---

 

Over the next few days Clarke gets more and more restless and agitated much to Octavia’s chagrin. Obviously the only solution is to do some exercises to keep them occupied. So Octavia slips into personal trainer mode and devises a workout schedule, happy to be able to do something useful. 

Clarke regrets her agreement as soon as she starts her first round of circuit training. Octavia has set up some training stations on the big lawn behind the house. Between each station you have to run two laps. Clarke is currently at the third station doing sit-ups with Octavia keeping count and egging her on enthusiastically. 

“Come on, Griffin, only ten more.”

Feeling her stomach muscles quiver the blonde girl grits her teeth and tries to satisfy her trainer. 

“Yes, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You did it. I’m so proud. Ok, now two laps and then get over there to the medicine ball.” The brunette urges her on. 

“I quit.” Clarke manages to grind out while laying flat on her back and catching her breath.

“What? No, you can’t. Come on…” Octavia argues. “Don’t you want to impress your super fit girlfriend with your new abs?” 

“But it hurts so much.” Clarke whines.

“That’s just because you don’t work out regularly – or at all. It gets better, I promise.”

Octavia reaches out her hand for Clarke to grip and helps her up. 

“If you complete one whole round of the circuit we’ll relax in Lena’s giant whirlpool later, ok?”

At that Clarke perks up. “Fine… but can we do something else - like yoga tomorrow? I hate circuit training.”

“Sure.”

 

\---

 

Turns out she hates yoga too.

Thankfully she is saved from more exercises by Kara. The blonde superhero drops in the next day interrupting the two girls during the downward-facing dog pose and informs the two that Lena has made some progress and wants to talk to Clarke about it. 

After changing out of her workout clothes and into jeans and a shirt Clarke excitedly emerges from her bedroom ready to go. 

“Ahem, I think you should wear something warmer. It’s really cold up there for humans.” Kara points out gesturing to the sky.

The confusion on Clarke’s face is evident, so Kara clarifies “We are flying – you are flying with me.”

“W-What? Really?” 

Kara just nods enthusiastically and Clarke doesn’t quite know if she should be more excited or worried about her impending mile high way of travelling. 

She gets a sweater and a jacket, puts on a woolen cap and steps on Kara’s feet like instructed. Her heart beats frantically as her friend’s strong arms hold her in a tight embrace. 

“Have fun!” Octavia gives her an encouraging thumbs up and before she knows it she’s high up in the air. 

After the initial dread subsides Clarke finds herself really enjoying the flight. Even though it’s cold and windy the feeling of limitlessness and freedom is overwhelming. 

 

Ten minutes later – much too soon for Clarke’s liking - they land on the balcony of a modern building Clarke has never been before. 

“We are at Lena’s company, L-Corp.” Kara explains. “The lab here is better equipped for this special task than the DEO.”

As the balcony door opens they are welcomed by Lena who wastes no time to lead them down to her lab and fill them in on her research. 

“Ok, so I analyzed your blood and hair samples as well as Lexa’s, specifically both of your DNAs, trying to identify similar genes. I discovered a special sequence of nucleotides that is identical and I think it’s the Flame.”

“But how?” Clarke ponders.

“Well my theory is that the Flame is something like a retrovirus incorporating its own DNA into the host cell’s genome – in this case in yours. It should be most prominent in your gametes and if fertilized by a Trionian…”

“…the child will be a nightblood.” Clarke concludes.

“Of course to prove this I would have to harvest some of your egg cells.” Lena notes.

At Clarke’s uncomfortable look Lena proceeds hesitantly “As for the cure… it’s difficult because we are talking about something that’s now part of your DNA and selectively altering human DNA in a living body is practically impossible at least for now. I mean I’m still not quite sure how Lexa’s Flame did it. I thought of a few other solutions, though. If our main goal would be that you no longer can have a nightblood child, the most obvious one would be to make you infertile - through surgery for example.”

Visibly shocked now Clarke interjects “I-I don’t know Lena. Although I have concentrated on my career so far I always thought I could have kids later. No, I definitely want to have kids… And I know there are other options, but… I don’t want anyone – let alone those Azgeda thugs – to dictate my life in such a profound way.” 

Trying to provide some comfort and reassurance Kara puts her arm around the other blondes shoulders. 

“I understand, Clarke. I just wanted to put it out there.” Lena smiles reassuringly.

“Ok, on to the next idea. See, some years ago there was a virus called Medusa virus that could kill all aliens in the city. It was destroyed, but all information about it including a frozen specimen with its complete genome is still stored at the DEO. The director provided me access and I was able to reproduce it.”

Hearing Kara gasp Lena looks at her girlfriend apologetically before taking out a small metal box from a cooling chamber and opening it to show them a syringe with a clear liquid inside.

“Don’t worry, its contagiousness is very low. The virus doesn’t survive outside of a suitable host. I had to design a special nutrient solution for its conservation. Really the only way of transmission is directly through blood.” 

“More importantly I also remodeled it with the help of Lexa’s blood. I was hoping to achieve that it would only target Trionian cells using their special receptors, so that a half- Trionian embryo would be affected and effectively terminated by the virus. That way you couldn’t have a Trionian child.”

Lena pauses to let this settle.

“There is one problem though. The virus is not specific enough, receptor-wise. Turns out Trionian cells and human cells are not so much different, and therefore the virus also targets some of the human cells.”

“So you are saying the virus also infects humans?” Clarke asks warily.

“Yes, for now… maybe with more time I can correct that… though I’m not sure if the virus would sustain for long when it couldn’t infect the cells to reproduce. So I would have to find sort of a compromise that allows the human host as well as the virus to survive…” Lena is almost getting lost in her thoughts when she’s brought back to the here and now by Clarke’s anxious question.

“The human host to survive? What are you saying, Lena?” 

“Well, according to my preliminary tests its lethality is about 80%, even higher for Trionians.”

“WHAT? That’s not a solution. That’s suicide! We can’t give Clarke the virus. Alex would kill us all.” Kara protests furiously while Clarke sags down on a nearby chair beginning to feel sick.

“You’re right, Kara. It’s just, … I- I’m sorry, Clarke.” The brunette stammers.

Kara leans down to look Clarke in the eyes. “Don’t worry, ok? We will find the Azgeda renegades and eliminate the threat, before they get to you. I’m Supergirl after all. And Alex and Lexa – they would do anything for you. We don’t need this virus, do you hear me?”

Forcing herself to take a deep breath Clarke answers “Sure, Kara.” Turning her attention to Lena she sighs defeated “Maybe I should reconsider the infertility treatment though.” 

The pregnant silence is interrupted by a buzzing noise from the intercom. 

Lena answers it with a swipe on her tablet. “Ms Luthor, Detective Sawyer is here, she wishes to speak to you.”

“It’s alright Jess, send her to the lab, I’ll let her in.”

A few minutes later the detective enters the lab, she seems in a hurry and the determined look on her face immediately alarms the other three women. 

Before they can even ask about it, Maggie swiftly fills them in. “Hey, I’ve got good news, we made some progress. It seems we finally have a location for the Azgeda HQ. As we speak Alex and her DEO team gear up and Lexa gathers her warriors. They are going to head out any minute. I’m here to bring you back to the safe house just in case some Azgeda manage to escape and retaliate.”

“See Clarke, all is going to be over soon. I’ll make sure of it.” Kara confidently proclaims. “Maggie, are you okay with taking them back on your own?”

“Sure, Kara.”

“No, wait. Why do I have to go? I would prefer to stay here and work on the virus. It’s never wrong to have a Plan B.” Lena interjects, but quickly relents when Kara leans in giving her a sweet kiss, stroking her wrist and pleads “Please, babe, go with Maggie. I really need you to be safe.”

“Ok, but you be careful too, promise?” 

“I promise.” They kiss again, but depart quickly the urgency of the situation in mind. 

As soon as they are out of the L-Corp building Kara flies away and the other women get in the black SUV Maggie has borrowed from the DEO. 

With Maggie driving and both of them in the back seat Clarke’s gaze falls to the small metal box containing the virus protruding from Lena’s coat pocket. Surprised she shoots a questioning look to Lena who shrugs and whispers “I thought it’s better to keep it with me - just a hunch.”

Clarke is about to argue but forgets her thought as her attention is suddenly caught by something outside of the window on Lena’s side. She barely has time to register the front lights of a large truck approaching before the powerful impact takes her breath away and her world goes dark.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger,... I just couldn't help myself, sorry ;)  
> Next chapter is going to be a big one.  
> See you on Friday.


	8. the one with the showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: kidnapping, (indirect) threat of rape, violence, death. (Nothing too explicit though.)

Blinking her eyes open the first thing Clarke sees is two men dragging an unconscious Lena out of the car before she is pulled out herself. A sudden throbbing pain in her head forces her to close her eyes again. Fighting the pain and dizziness she’s hardly able to swallow back the bile in her mouth much less gather a coherent thought. 

Next time she manages to open her eyes she recognizes Maggie who is hanging forward in her seatbelt, head resting on the airbag, seemingly lifeless, covered in tiny glittering glass shards, her left arm bending in an unnatural angle. ‘No, no, no, MAGGIE.’ She isn’t quite sure if she’s screaming out loud or if it’s just in her head, but she suddenly finds some residual strength and starts to struggle against the hold of their attackers. It’s to no avail though and before she knows it she is thrown into the back of a small van. Not being able to soften her landing she groans in pain as her shoulder hits the metal ground.

“Hey, be careful with this one. The queen said she wants her unharmed.” Clarke hears a gruff voice shouting.

As soon as the doors are shut the van starts moving. Clarke looks around and sees Lena next to her, still unconscious and with a bleeding head wound. She checks her pulse and breathing, relieved to find her friend alive and stable. A quick examination shows no other severe injuries. Clarke takes her own jacket and sweater off, then gently places the jacket under her friend’s head and puts some pressure on the wound with her sweater to stop the bleeding. 

“Lena, Lena, come on, wake up, …” the doctor urges the other woman to open her eyes shaking her slightly, but Lena doesn’t move. 

It’s a short ride and Clarke has just managed to stop the bleeding when she and Lena are dragged out of the van again. 

Looking at her surroundings Clarke is surprised to see they are at the back entrance of a large, somewhat historical looking building. 

Despite the additional weight of the two women who they carry over their shoulders, their captors easily make their way through the staircase and some hallways till they enter a large, dimly lit hall. 

‘Wait, is that a dinosaur skeleton over there?’ But before Clarke can lift her head up from the broad back of her kidnapper to take a second look they are already through another door and in another hallway.  
The next hall they enter seems even bigger than the first one. Clarke is unceremoniously dropped on the floor and quickly scrambles to her feet. Her attempt to escape is immediately obliterated by the strong grip of one of their captors. So they all – apart from Lena who is still unconscious – stand there in the middle of the hall, waiting. Clarke is not sure she wants to know what for.

Trying to distract herself she takes in her surroundings and sees how large the hall really is for the first time. It’s like the inside of a cathedral. The elongate hall has a high ceiling and its length is divided into 5 sections by large bright white pillars standing in pairs on either side. The windows are blinded with white canvases. They came in through an unobtrusive small door between the second and third row of pillars. Behind them at one end of the hall is a huge double door entry. In front of them is a dome-like structure covered with white tarpaulins that spans from one side to the other and is so large it could easily hold a small house. 

Suddenly the lights go out, but instead of complete darkness the hall is illuminated by a very distinctive light show. When Clarke recognizes the earth’s solar system that is projected in some kind of a huge 3D hologram all around them, it hits her. They are at National City’s museum of natural history. ‘The space exhibition.’

She doesn’t have time to wonder about this when the dome in front of them comes to life. Its white tarpaulins flutter to the floor and what looks like a smaller version of the spaceship that hovers above National City is revealed. ‘What the fuck?’ 

“Well, well, look who’s finally here, Lexa’s little bitch.” A cold condescending voice echoes through the hall accompanied by the clatter of high heels. 

As the hologram changes to a constellation of planets Clarke doesn’t recognize she turns around to see a tall slender woman in an elegant gray pantsuit coming through the double doors and strolling towards them.

Her guards immediately stand at attention and bow their heads. Right next to her Clarke hears Lena groaning, but she doesn’t dare to shift her focus away from what must be the former Azgeda queen, now rebel leader. Her suspicion is confirmed when the older woman speaks again. 

“I’m Queen Nia from Azgeda, but you probably already know that. I guess Lexa has already told you all about me and my intentions. But I’m going to repeat it for you, just so that your inferior human mind can comprehend.”  
She is almost right in front of Clarke now, looking down at her like she’s an insect she wants to squish.  
“My son Roan is going to mate you and you will give him an heir. Maybe my daughter Echo will have her way with you too if she survives today’s battle. I don’t favor any of my children, they should both have the opportunity to breed the next commander, that’s only fair, right? Come to think of it, why not have more than one child? We will have our own lineage of nightbloods and you can be a part of that? You should feel honored.” 

Nia strokes Clarke’s cheek with a devious smile on her lips. 

“Fuck you!” Clarke spits out, slapping Nia’s hand away.

The guards on either side of her grip her tightly to hold down the struggling blonde. Unimpressed Nia snidely remarks. “Lexa probably has enjoyed your wild side especially between the sheets as will my children, I assure you. They love to restrain.”

Clarke trembles at the queen’s cruel half smirk, horrific images of her impending future creeping up in her mind. 

“You are quite pretty for a human. Roan, what do you think, is she worthy of being your mate?”

With a loud whooshing noise a side door of the spaceship – something like a loading platform - opens and a broad muscular man with longish hair, clad in leather, a huge sword at his hip, steps out and saunters over to them. 

“She’s all right. But what did you expect, mother, Lexa always had a weakness for a pretty face.” Roan snarls.

“Hah.” The older woman barks out an ugly laugh. “You can count on that. That’s why I send Costia, I knew Lexa couldn’t resist.”

Out of the corner of her eyes Clarke sees Lena who seems to be awake now pressing down a button on her wrist watch. She’s not sure why but she has a feeling that it’s important. 

Drawing the attention of the Trionians away from Lena she protests defiantly. “But she did resist, she didn’t give Costia her Flame.”

“You are right, she didn’t. Doesn’t mean Costia didn’t try…” There it was again that cold, cruel smile. “From what she told me she gave her all, their physical connection was exercised countless times.” 

Then the smile vanishes. “Only the emotional connection couldn’t be made. So without both the Flame couldn’t pass over. To find out why I instructed Costia to inquire Lexa about past lovers and well, after some gentle persuasion Lexa finally opened up. Costia told me there were tears involved when she talked about you – pathetic! I saw my chance then to tear her apart. Taking you, breeding you, getting our half-breed nightblood child on the throne. It will utterly destroy her.”

“She is going to save me.” She hates that it sounds so small.

Nia huffs cooly. “No, she is not. And your feisty girlfriend and her Kryptonian sister won’t save you either. See, they are all far outside of town, in the desert, fighting the majority of my army lead by Echo. They think I’m there too. Till they realize I’m not it will already be too late.”

Turning to her two peons Nia orders “Take her to the ship now. It’s time to leave.”

“Yes my Queen. What about the other one?” The guard nearest to Lena asks while ruthlessly kicking her head which Clarke is pretty sure causes her friend to lose consciousness again. 

“No! Leave her alone, please! Don’t hurt her!” Clarke yells in horror.

Nia seems to contemplate shortly before deciding. “Take her too. She might be useful to keep our soon-to-be mommy in line.”

The guards start to drag her and Lena towards the spaceship. 

Struggling and trying not to let panic overcome her, Clarke protests. “No, no, wait. Where are you taking us?”

“On board of my ship of course. Then we will go to a nice little planet where we plant the seed of a new generation of nightbloods without any disturbances… It’s a shame we have to leave earth though. I really liked it here, the rich getting richer exploiting the poor... You can be successful by just having the right connections. I had a deal with the director of the museum, you know. He got his space impressions and anti-gravity installation due to the tech on my ship and in return I got a place to hide it and some good money to live a carefree life on this planet.” Nia sighs. 

“Well, there’s a time and place for everything I guess. In the end the reward will be the high throne of Trion. Azgeda will rule for eternity…”

The pompous speech is interrupted by the shattering of glass. Everybody turns around towards the sudden noise only to see Supergirl hovering in the middle of the hall and Alex standing there, her weapon drawn and pointed at Nia. 

“Let them go!” Alex commands. 

“Take them down!” Nia shouts almost simultaneously and just a second later about 20 Azgeda warriors are streaming out of the spaceship, clad with armor, swords and axes raised, ready to throw themselves into battle.  
Clarke observes in horror as all of them are coming at the two Danvers women. While Alex manages to slow them down by shooting the ones at the front, Kara swoops down to grab Clarke and Lena and takes them out of the cross line. 

She gently lays them down behind one of the pillars near the double door entrance. Kara hesitates and worriedly scans Lena’s unconscious form, most likely with her x-ray vision.

“Go, help Alex. I got her, okay? She’ll be fine.” Clarke tries to reassure Kara. They lock eyes for a moment exchanging unspoken promises and then Kara is flying off again. 

Concentrating on Lena and making sure she is comfortable Clarke doesn’t recognize that the light show of the solar systems has ended and there’s suddenly a bright green glow illuminating the hall. 

She is alarmed by Alex’s desperate outcry. “Supergirl! No!”

Crouching down she crawls around the pillar just enough so that she can take a look to the other end of the hall. Horror-stricken Clarke witnesses Kara being choked by some giant warrior. All of the superhero’s attempts to free herself are to no avail as her kicks and punches don’t seem to affect him. 

“Did you really think I would be stupid enough to start a fight with a Kryptonian without getting some Kryptonite first.” Nia laughs cruelly, visibly enjoying Kara’s torture.

With a fierce battle cry Alex who has lost her fire arm during the fight and has managed to get a hold of an Azgeda sword comes running towards the mountain of a man. Seeing her approach he throws Kara to the side like a rag doll to counter the attack. But before he can even draw his axe Alex lunges upward impaling his throat with her sword. When she rips out the tip of the sword again and moves out of the way in one fluid motion, the giant comes crashing down to the ground.

The victory is short-lived though as Roan approaches Alex striking out at her with a powerful move. Alex is barely able to duck out of the way and prevent her head to be severed from her neck. Roan then proceeds to attack her again and again and although Alex is able to either dodge or block his strikes, Clarke can see that she’s getting tired. Suddenly another one of Roan’s massive blows jolts Alex’s sword out of her hand and with a swift kick to her stomach he sends Alex to the ground. 

Clarke claps her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud. 

Roan pins Alex down on her back with his foot, pointing the tip of his sword to her throat while Kara is lying on the ground a few feet away still gasping for air and surrounded by at least five Azgeda warriors who are closing in on her. 

“Stop.” Nia orders her men. With a hand held high she strides to Roan’s side, then lays her hand on his arm that holds the sword and looks down at Alex with disgust. 

She whispers something into her son’s ear and then turns to the middle of the hall, loudly proclaiming. “Your move, Flamekeeper. Get out and come with us or your girlfriend and her sister die.”

“No, Clarke! Don’t!” Alex screams with a strangled voice before Roan kicks her brutally to shut her up. 

Hearing Alex groan in pain and Kara whimper beside her sister Clarke feels herself drown in panic. Her mind is getting foggy and her thoughts are a jumbled mess. She forces herself to take some deep breath and concentrate on her breathing.

Suddenly the tumult in her mind stops and with a new found clarity she knows exactly what she has to do. With trembling hands she reaches down to Lena’s coat pocket, takes out the small box with the pre-filled syringe and opens it. There are just about 10 ml of a clear liquid inside, that’s all that Lena was able to produce in such a short amount of time, but it will be enough.  
‘Come on, Clarke, you can do this.’

She takes the syringe and is grateful for her clearly visible veins. She chooses a big one in the crook of her arm, takes a deep breath and injects herself with the virus. 

Letting the empty syringe fall to ground she can’t hold back the tears that escape her eyes. She doesn’t want to die, but it’s the only way to safe everybody else. She can’t let Alex or Kara die and she can’t let Nia use her to start another bloody war on Lexa’s home planet. She has to take herself out of the equation. 

She scrambles up from the ground, first a little bit wobbly on her feet, but then manages to stand confident. Unexpectedly she thinks about her grandfather, a war veteran, who she loved dearly and who died of cancer 3 years ago. In one of their last conversations he told her to be brave and do what makes her happy. Since then she always tried to live up to that. ‘Well maybe he will be waiting for me on the other side.’ The thought comforts her a little. 

‘Please, let me be brave.’ She shortly closes her eyes in a last silent prayer and then steps around the pillar and into the middle of the hall, facing her fate.

“Nia! I’m here! Let them go and I will come with you willingly.” She shouts with a surprisingly steady voice.

Clarke is relieved to see that Nia gives a small nod to Roan and her warriors to let the Danvers sisters go.  
As the blonde walks towards Nia Alex tries to get up. Taking harsh breaths and holding the right side of her thorax where Roan has probably broken some ribs with his kicks Alex manages to get on her knees when Clarke comes to stand in front of the Azgeda Queen. 

Now that they are only a few steps apart Clarke falters when she looks into her lover’s eyes and sees the agony and desperation there. 

She tears her eyes away and looks at Nia instead. “Can I say goodbye?” She pleads. 

Surprisingly Nia nods, so Clarke hurries to Alex, falling down on her knees before her and taking her girlfriend’s beaten but still beautiful face in her hands. Tears are streaming down on both their faces as Alex whimpers “Clarke, please…”. 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok.” She says it like a mantra, not sure if she’s trying to soothe Alex or herself. She tries to memorize every curve, every crinkle, every detail of Alex’s face and then kisses her with abandon, savoring the taste of her lover’s lips one last time. Breaking the kiss she rests their foreheads together and whispers “I need you to live, ok? Don’t follow me. Ask Lena, she can explain.”

They are harshly interrupted by an impatient Nia. “That’s enough!” Roan grabs Clarke’s shoulder and yanks her up. 

“I love you, Alex!” Clarke yells while she’s dragged away towards the spaceship and Alex is struggling to get on her feet.

Her voice is drowned out by a sudden loud explosion that rocks the whole building and causes Roan to stumble and lose his hold on her. 

In the next moment the roof in the middle of the hall comes crashing down, burying half of the Azgeda warriors. A bright blue light shines through the large hole in the roof and suddenly Lexa and a small army of fierce looking Trikru warriors are standing in the middle of the hall. Clarke also recognizes Anya standing by Lexa’s side. 

Everything happens so fast then Clarke almost can’t keep up. Lexa and her men are cutting down enemy combatants left and right, making their way towards Nia’s spaceship. 

While Anya engages in a fight with Roan Lexa goes straight for the Queen. Before she can reach her though, Nia manages to get a hold of Clarke. With an unexpectedly strong grip Nia yanks Clarke in front of her using her as a human shield and presses a dagger to her throat. 

“Stand down, Lexa, or I will kill her.” Nia exclaims menacing but there’s also a sliver of panic in her voice. 

Clarke’s whole focus is on the feeling of the dagger's blade piercing her skin slightly and droplets of blood rolling down her throat. She holds her breath, the voices and sounds around her are drowned out by her own pulse thudding in her ears. 

Suddenly the left side of her face is splattered with blood and the next moment Nia falls to the ground coughing and gurgling. Looking down to the Queen’s writhing form she sees a knife protruding from the woman’s upper back. 

Someone touches her arm gently and although her vision begins to blur she recognizes Alex who is now standing in Nia’s place. The relieved smile on her girlfriend’s face is quickly giving way to a concerned frown when Clarke stumbles one step towards her on wobbly legs. Before the agent can catch her Clarke falls to the ground. 

There she comes face to face with the Queen, Nia’s now cold and lifeless eyes staring at her, seemingly wanting to drag her along into the abyss. Clarke tries hard to fight against the darkness that threatens to swallow her. When she more feels than sees Alex kneeing down next to her, pulling her up from the ground and laying her head gently on her thighs she thinks that maybe she can persevere.

Stroking her cheek Alex desperately calls out to her, her voice muffled in Clarke’s ears. “Clarke, Clarke, are you hurt? What happened? Please, somebody help!” 

She desperately wants to answer but no words are coming out of her mouth and just like that she feels all her strength leave her, her body giving in. Like the waves of the ocean the darkness engulfs her and drags her down into unconsciousness. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know, I know, but before you yell at me, I would like to remind you about the tags, especially about the one with the no dying of our beloved characters. How badass is Alex though? (I might have been inspired by the movie ‘Troy’ here.)


	9. the one where everybody lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back. Don't worry there is no cliffhanger in this one ;)

When Clarke wakes up the first thing she is aware of is how tired she feels. The exhaustion is deep in her bones and she really just wants to go back to sleep again. But then she notices something heavy on her leg and forces herself to open her eyes. 

She finds herself in a dimly lit hospital room. Alex is sitting on a chair beside her bed, her head resting on Clarke’s thigh, sleeping.

The sight of her adoringly sweet girlfriend makes her smile widely. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep and the fogginess in her mind she wants to lift her arm to caress Alex’s face but is unexpectedly not able to. The smile quickly turns into a confused frown when she realizes she has to use all her strength to move her arm. Looking at her lifted hand she sees and feels her muscles trembling with the effort. Contemplating her weakened state she suddenly remembers the latest events. Nia kidnapping her and Lena, Alex and Kara coming for the rescue, the fighting, the virus, Lexa and… ‘Oh God, the virus!’ She gasps, panic rising in her chest. ‘No, no, no.’ 

Probably sensing her agitation Alex wakes up and raises her head. Her eyes growing wide when she sees Clarke is awake too. 

“Clarke! Clarke, hey.” Alex smiles. Her relief quickly turns into concern when she notices Clarke’s panicked expression and the monitor that’s showing an increased heart-rate. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, calm down, breathe. You are safe, baby.” She tries to soothe the younger woman, taking her face in her hands and gently stroking the blonde’s cheeks. 

“Alex, the virus, have-have you talked to Lena? What…” Clarke splutters.

“Yes, I know. Lena explained everything. You’re at St. Vincent’s hospital. Lena has helped with your treatment.” Alex explains, but quickly looks away as if to hide the tears that threaten to fall. Clarke sees them anyway. There is something else in Alex’s expression that worries Clarke, something like anger or resentment?

“You know what, I should probably get them to check on you.” The agent stands up abruptly. “Yeah, I’m just going to do that.” Before she has even finished the sentence, she’s at the door. 

Clarke feels a new wave of panic rise. “No, Alex, wait…” But Alex is already out of the room. 

 

The next few minutes are spent in anxious anticipation, waiting for information on her health status.  
‘I’m going to die. I’m going to die.’ Is all Clarke can think about. 

When the door opens again Dr. Marcus Kane, who Clarke knows is the head of the department for infectiology, and Lena enter her room. 

“Dr. Griffin, good to see you are awake.” Kane smiles. 

“Am I going to die?” Clarke bursts out. 

Lena rushes to her side, taking her hand and stroking it soothingly. “No, ok? You’re going to be fine.”

“At the moment everything looks better than we’d dared to hope. Well, let’s do some tests, shall we? Then we can make a more thorough statement on your health.” Kane tries to sound reassuringly.

When the physical examination is done and a nurse has taken some blood, Kane seems quite satisfied. “Ok, everything looks good so far. You will have to stay here in the ICU though for a few more days. Ms. Luthor, do you want to examine one of the blood samples yourself?”

“Yes, but I’m going to stay for a little while. Thank you, Dr. Kane, I’ll get to it later.”

As soon as he has left, Lena turns to Clarke again. “Hey, you really worried us.” 

“Tell me what happ…” Clarke coughs, her throat dry. 

“Here, drink this.” Lena hands her a glass of water which she takes. Eagerly gulping down the liquid she chokes on the second mouthful. 

“Hey, easy…” Lena admonishes her and takes the glass away again. 

“Lena, just please, tell me.” Clarke pleads, this time managing to get the words out without problem. 

So Lena starts her report. “When you collapsed nobody knew what was wrong at first. Lexa brought us all to the hospital with her spaceship.” 

“We were in that spaceship?” Clarke asks incredulously.

“Yes.” Lena chuckles lightly. “Unfortunately I was only half conscious at that time either, Kara told me later. Lexa beamed us all up and then down again at the hospital. Apparently it was the fastest way to get everyone to the hospital.”

“I woke up soon after. Alex was at my bedside. She had some broken ribs, but of course refused treatment until she was sure everybody else – especially you – were taken care of.” Lena rolls her eyes thinking back at the unwavering stubbornness of the agent. 

“She told me about your critical state and when I searched my jacket only to find an empty metal box, I knew you must have taken the virus. So I explained everything to Alex and then again to Dr. Kane – well, to him only about the virus.”  
“You developed a sepsis and had to be treated in the ICU. Due to dangerously low oxygen levels in your blood gas analysis they had to intubate you and put you on the lung ventilator.”

Clarke takes deep breaths trying to process the information.

“It was critical, Clarke, we didn’t know if you would make it.” Lena almost whispers now. “There were talks about dialysis…” 

Taking Clarke’s hand for reassurance – her own as much as Clarke’s - she proceeds with a more firm voice. “But then your fever was down again, your kidney function as well as your respiratory function improved. After three days it was good enough to extubate you. Since then you've been doing better every day. The acute encephalopathy kept you unconscious for a while longer, so we are really glad that you woke up today.”

“How long...?” She almost doesn’t dare to ask, but she has to know.

“You have been in the hospital for seven days now.” Lena informs her.

Clarke can’t hold back the sob that escapes her throat. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Her friend consoles her. “You did it, ok. You survived, you defeated that virus. I’m going to examine your blood now and I’m sure the infection is almost gone.” 

Feeling the relief wash over her, Clarke nods her head, “Ok. Thank you, Lena.”

She takes a closer look at the other woman for the first time and sees the exhaustion in her features and the stitched wound on her left temple. “How are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I had a concussion, but after 24 hours of vomiting and a searing head-ache for a few days I’m fine again.” Lena mentions like it’s nothing.

“I’m so sorry, Lena,… that you got dragged into this.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s not your fault, Clarke.”

“Still… I’m also grateful that you’ve been here to help me – even so you were sick yourself.”

“You’re welcome. That’s what friends are for, right?” The brunette winks.

“You should get some sleep now. Alex went to inform your parents and friends. I’m sure they will be here in no time to see you.”

“My parents are here?” She doesn’t even know why she’s surprised. 

“Of course, as well as Alex’s mother. We couldn’t tell your parents the whole truth though, they just know that you have been infected with a rare alien virus. They are all staying here in National City for the time of your recovery. Dr. Kane really did have a difficult job between all the doctors in your family who weighed in on your treatment.” Lena chuckles. “Your mother, your future mother-in-law, Alex, me…”

Clarke joins in on the light laughter. “He must be a very patient man.”

“Octavia stayed in National City too. Your friends and family took turns to keep watch at your bedside, Alex almost never left your side. Kara had to forcefully fly her home to get a shower every now and then. Don’t worry, we made sure she ate at least twice a day and took the pain medication for her broken ribs.”

“Thank you.” She smiles and squeezes Lena’s hand to emphasize her gratefulness. 

 

After Lena left Clarke is still processing everything. She wants to stay awake and wait for Alex to come back, but as soon as she closes her eyes for a second she drifts away into sleep.

The next time she wakes up her room is full of people. Her parents are there as well as Octavia and Kara and before she can even say anything she is showered in hugs and kisses from her mother and father. Her father has tears in his eyes and the sight almost breaks her heart. The guilt of what she put her parents through gnaws at her insides. 

“I’m okay, Dad, I’m okay.” She tries to reassure her father who just nods and kisses her forehead again. 

Octavia’s fierce hug almost takes her breath away. 

“Don’t you ever do this again. I don’t know what I would do without you.” The small brunette whispers into her ear. 

As she feels her cheek getting wet from tears she is not sure who they belong to.

“I love you, blondie.” Octavia sniffles.

“I know. Love you too.” 

Next is Kara who hugs her uncharacteristically gently. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Clarke.”

She looks Kara up and down. “I’m glad you are ok too.”

“Yeah, nothing a nice sun bath couldn’t heal.”

Looking over Kara’s shoulder she notices Alex who is standing in the back awkwardly and is quick to look away when their eyes meet. 

Clarke furrows her brow at her girlfriend’s strange and somewhat abrasive behavior. 

“Hey guys, I need to talk to Alex, can you please give us a minute?”

At that Alex looks up again, visibly uncomfortable. 

“Of course, sweetie, but don’t stay awake for too long, you still need rest.” Her mother admonishes benevolently before she shoves everybody outside. 

 

With the two of them alone in the room Alex still doesn’t move, so Clarke urges her lover with a pleading look. “Hey, would you please come here?”

Hesitantly Alex steps to her bedside. Clarke reaches out to her and is relieved when Alex takes her hand.

“What is wrong, Alex?” She asks warily.

“Clarke, I…” She can see the conflict in Alex’s face between holding back her worry and letting it all out.

When Alex begins to tremble slightly, a horrific thought occurs to her. “Is it Maggie? Oh my God, is she…” 

“What? No, she’s fine. I mean she was seriously injured during the car crash, but she is recovering.” 

“Good, that’s good.” Clarke sighs with relief before inquiring further. “What is it then? Come on, I know something is bothering you.”

Finally Alex lets go and utters, barely concealed anger in her tone “You shouldn’t have done that - taking the virus. It was reckless and stupid and… “

“Are you mad at me?” The blonde interrupts her incredulously.

“I’m furious!” Alex counters letting go of Clarke’s hand and taking a step back. 

“Are you serious right now? You know why I took it. It was the only way.” Clarke argues feeling her own frustration rising. She still feels tired pretty much all the time and doesn’t really have the energy to fight with her girlfriend. 

“No, it wasn’t. I would have saved you. I would have found a way…” The older girl insists.

“Alex, Roan was about to kill you.” Clarke sighs trying to reason with her girlfriend, but Alex doesn’t concede.

“Then Lexa would have saved you! We were all in the desert, fighting Nia’s army. When Kara got Lena’s emergency signal she and I followed it. We kept communication with Lexa open, she knew where to find us. As soon as the battle in the desert was won, she came for back up. It was only a matter of time.” She tries to explain her point of view.

“It would have been too late for you, for Kara…” Clarke repeats unwavering.

“And taking a deadly virus was the best solution?” Getting louder again the brunette stares at Clarke.

“I had to give myself over to Nia to save you. And with the virus at least I could make sure that I’m not going to be used for Nia’s plans. You would have done the same.” Clarke declares with a calm only someone who knows they are right can procure. 

That seems to break the dam as Alex suddenly sobs “Clarke, I… I almost lost you.” 

“But you didn’t. Hey, come here.” She reaches out to her trembling lover and welcomes her in her arms as Alex breaks down crying. Holding Alex tight and soothingly stroking her back she whispers “I’m still here, ok? I’m still here with you.”

She falls asleep with her girlfriend in her arms, at ease and content as one could possibly be.

 

\---

 

When Clarke wakes up in the middle of the night, she first doesn’t know why. Alex is still by her side, curled up in the bed beside her, sleeping peacefully.

Everything seems in its place, but then she notices a shadow in the corner and before she can address the invader, the slim figure of her ex-girlfriend steps forward and into the dim light coming from the monitors. 

“Lexa.” She whispers mindful not to wake her girlfriend.

“Hey, Clarke.” The Trionian stands there seemingly uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’re ok. I-I’m so sorry about… everything.”

“Lex, it’s okay. Can we – can we please do this another time, I’m really tired.”

“Of course. You need time to recover.” 

When Lexa doesn’t show any intention of leaving, Clarke tilts her head to the side. “Lexa?”

“Ahem, would you mind, if I stay here for a while?” The brunette girl asks shyly. 

“Sure, that’s fi…” a yawn interrupts her answer “…ne.” And soon she is back to sleep.

 

\---

 

Waking up the next morning to an empty room she is slightly disappointed, but thankfully soon enough Alex is back with some breakfast bagels that smell absolutely delicious. 

Her stomach growls and she devours her bagel like she hasn’t eaten for days – which is actually true, so she doesn’t even feel guilty when after eyeing Alex’s portion hungrily her girlfriend gives her half of her bagel with an exaggerated sigh. Wolfing down the rest of their food they can’t help grinning at each other like the lovesick fools they are.

Not even half an hour later Clarke realizes that stuffing your stomach hastily after a significant duration of not eating anything at all is not a good idea. Nevertheless she is quite proud of herself for not throwing up despite the extreme nausea and the dull ache in her upper abdomen. 

Though she can’t hide her sickness enough for Alex not to notice it. “Clarke, are you alright? You look pale.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Just feeling a little bit sick. My stomach is not used to bigger amounts of food anymore.” The blonde admits reluctantly. 

“Oh my God, I should have thought of that, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to get the nurse? Yeah, I probably should get…” Rambling on, the older girl stands up to leave the room. She doesn’t get far as Clarke takes her hand and tries to soothe her concerned girlfriend. 

“Alex … Alex, it’s okay, it’s really not that big of a deal and it’s absolutely not your fault. I should have known better than to eat so much, I’m a doctor after all.” She chuckles lightly, but stops when she notices that Alex is still tense, her eyes warily looking up and down Clarke’s body. 

Tugging on Alex’s hand and pulling her closer she manages to make the frowning girl sit down on her bed. She takes the other girl’s chin and turns her head so that they are eye to eye. Marveling at her lover’s beautiful face she almost forgets what she wanted to say, but the crinkle on Alex’s forehead reminds her. 

“Hey, I know you are still worried because of … everything that happened. But I’m fine, ok? I'm not going to break at any minute. I just need some time to recover and gain my strength. And so do you by the way. Did you take your pain medication this morning?” 

Alex nods. 

“Did you do your breathing exercises?” 

The agent shakes her head, looking slightly guilty.

“Alex, they are important to prevent a posttraumatic pneumonia, you know that… Come on, let’s do them now, maybe they can also help to reduce your stress. So I want you to take a deep breath. Come on, do it.”

Hesitating at first Alex soon does as she’s told. When she exhales, Clarke proceeds “Good, let it all out now. Let it go.” 

The agent’s hand still in hers she can feel Alex loosening her grip and see the tension leave her body. 

“Yes, that’s it, baby. Do it again, in and out. Just relax.” 

She strokes her girlfriend’s cheek gently watching the worry lines in Alex’s face even out.

As the other woman leans in and presses her lips on hers, she welcomes her lover’s kiss with a content sigh; the nausea and stomach ache almost forgotten.

 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would love to hear what you think, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Coming up next: some Clexa processing.


	10. the one with the goodbye

Clarke is moved from the ICU to a private room at the normal ward and the next few days are spent in a welcomed routine.  
First thing is waking up to Kane and his resident doing their ward round and telling her what tests are scheduled for the day. After breakfast with Alex Clarke sleeps another round while Alex does some paper work or reads at her bedside.  
Before lunch Clarke is dragged out of bed by her physiotherapist, a well-built, friendly guy named Lincoln. They do exercises in bed first, but after two days Clarke is proud to be able to walk a few rounds on the hospital floor. She feels even prouder when Alex beams at her giving a thumbs up.

After lunch Alex leaves the hospital to go to physiotherapy at a DEO – officially government - issued practice and Clarke takes another nap. Usually not as long as she wants though, because there is always someone visiting, most of the time it’s Octavia or her parents or both, though Lena comes by fairly often too. Clarke becomes fond of the intelligent sophisticated woman who has a warm and gentle soul under the seemingly cold exterior.

Alex comes back for dinner with different take out every time – because really the hospital food is just well hospital food - and whoever is still there joins them. When the two of them are alone again, they talk and cuddle the whole evening until Clarke is getting tired. After the second or third night she has finally convinced her girlfriend to spend the night at home in her own bed. She misses her of course but she wants Alex to have a recreative sleep instead of almost dropping out of the slim hospital bed they’d shared.

 

On the fourth night after regaining consciousness Clarke awakes from her slumber and finds Lexa in her room again. She suspects that the alien girl has been in her hospital room at night more often than once – not that it bothers her.

“Hey.” She tilts her head to the side and smiles at the Trionian who steps forward to her bedside. 

“Clarke. How are you feeling?” Lexa sounds a little bit too formal for Clarke’s liking, her posture is rigid. To put her former lover at ease she is quick to inform her of her well being. 

“Good, still a little bit wobbly on my feet, but it’s getting better every day.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I want to…” 

“Please don’t apologize again. I know you didn’t want any of this to happen. And I don’t blame you, ok? Nia was the one who did this, not you.” Clarke states with certainty leaving Lexa no room to argue.

The brunette is silent for a moment grinding her jaw, but then she concedes “Okay.” 

Clarke savors her little victory and quickly chances the topic. 

“Lena told me earlier that the Flame is still inside of me or more precisely that the Trionian DNA is still in my cells.”

“I know. You don’t have to worry though. Nia and Roan are dead as well as most of their followers. Echo and Costia are in custody, they will be brought to justice for their betrayal when we are back in Trion. I’ll make sure nobody else will ever know about you, Flamekeeper.” Lexa assures her, bowing her head slightly at the last word.

“I trust you, Lexa.” The words leave her mouth before she even has time to think about it. 

Surprised Lexa raises her head again and looks Clarke in the eyes inquiring “Even after everything?”

Now she takes time to contemplate her answer but the result is the same. “Yes, even after everything. There is one thing though…”

Lexa looks at her intently, so Clarke gathers all her strength and confronts her ex-girlfriend with what has been lying heavy on her soul for the last two and a half years.

“Why? Why did you just leave me then? Without saying goodbye, without an explanation? Do you have any idea what that did to me? I was devastated, I... I thought you didn’t love me, because why would you just leave me like that if you did. I thought I wasn’t worthy of your love – of anybody’s love. It took me more than a year to get over it, over you, but I haven’t been the same. Something inside me broke that day you left and as much as I tried I could never make it – me – whole again.” Her voice trembles at the end but her gaze is unwavering, demanding an explanation. 

Clearly affected by the agony she caused her lover Lexa whispers “Clarke, I’m so sorry…” 

“You could have told me, you know, about you and your planet. I would have believed you, I would have understood…” Clarke interrupts her.

“I know you would have. It wasn’t because of you. I loved you more than everything and that was the problem. I… I was a coward, I was weak. I knew I could have never left you if I had to look you in the eyes and say goodbye. But I had to leave, the lives of my people depended on me. So I just left without looking back, shoving down my feelings. I refused to think about the effects my departure would have on you. I’ll be forever sorry about that, Clarke.”

Seeing the grievous guilt and sincere regret in her former lover’s eyes Clarke’s features soften and she feels part of her anger and hurt dissipate.

“I accept your apology but I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for this.”

“I couldn’t ask for more. Thank you.” Lexa answers sincerely.

“So, tell me about Trion.” Clarke encourages her, not willing to end the conversation yet.

They talk for a while. Lexa telling a curious Clarke about her planet, their customs and their way of life, until Clarke can’t keep her eyes open any longer and falls asleep to Lexa’s soothing voice.

 

After that Lexa visits her almost every night and they talk like old friends telling each other about their lives.

Not wanting this to be some kind of secret Clarke tells Alex about it and finds that her girlfriend is incredibly understanding. 

“Lexa has been such an important part of your life, one you thought you’ve lost forever. I understand the need to spend some time with her and reconnect. I think it will be good for you to get some closure.” 

The agent even invites Lexa to have dinner with them and so all three of them are sitting in Clarke’s hospital room one evening eating Thai food. It’s not as awkward as Clarke thought it would be. Alex and Lexa soon find common ground when speaking about battle tactics and intergalactic travelling. Apparently Alex has been flying a spaceship once or twice before and even visited another planet through some stargate-like portal. 

If Clarke wasn’t immensely attracted to the auburn haired woman with all her badassery already she sure as hell would be now. When they kiss goodbye that evening Clarke really has problems reigning in her libido, but between Alex’s broken ribs and her own generally weakened state activities of sexual nature just aren’t a possibility yet.

 

\---

 

When Clarke has gained enough strength to walk stairs, Lincoln suggests they go to the fitness room to do some more exercises. Clarke feels ready for it and agrees and soon they are on their way. 

The fitness room of the hospital is not so big but thankfully it’s nearly empty.  
The only other occupants are Maggie and her physiotherapist, Monty. 

As that is the first time Clarke sees Maggie again after the accident she feels the urge to hug the other woman and so she does just that, Maggie returning the hug with an honest smile on her face.

“Hey Maggie, how are you doing? How is your arm?” 

Alex has already told her that Maggie suffered a fracture of the shaft of humerus and underwent an operation to stabilize it. 

“Hey doc,” Maggie smirks “it’s fine, really. Thankfully there hasn’t been any nerve damage and the prognosis for a full recovery is good. I’m already doing some light exercises to prevent the shoulder from freezing. How are you?”

“Better every day. With Lincoln here keeping me on my feet, I don’t have any other option.” Clarke chuckles, earning an eye roll from Lincoln.

“I’m really glad that you’re ok.”

“Yeah, vice versa.”

They both proceed to do their exercises under Monty’s and Lincoln’s supervision. 

About half an hour later Octavia - in search of the blonde - appears in the fitness room and gets introduced to Lincoln, Monty and Maggie. As a personal trainer she soon weighs in on Clarke’s training regime and talks shop with Lincoln while Clarke is sweating her ass off. 

When Maggie and Monty are done and leave the gym and Clarke is too exhausted to keep going, Octavia offers Lincoln to accompany Clarke back to her room for him. The girls say goodbye to the gentle, big guy and make their way through the halls. 

Seemingly out of nowhere Octavia suddenly exclaims “I think I’m in love.”

Being used to her friend’s exuberance Clarke just shrugs. “Yeah? I mean, ok, Lincoln is a great guy and really handsome…”

“What?” Octavia asks, slightly puzzled. “No, I’m talking about Maggie.” 

Not at all prepared for that kind of revelation Clarke chokes on her own spit. Gasping for air she coughs out “W-What?”

Padding her friend’s back Octavia gushes “You never told me how beautiful and attractive she is, with those dark brown eyes and shiny hair and those dimples… And her killer abs, OMG, did you see those when her shirt moved up a bit? She is ripped! Licking those abs is literally all I can think about right now…”

“Octavia,… please stop!” Clarke groans desperately, wishing herself far away from that conversation. 

 

\---

 

It’s three weeks after the fateful events at the museum and Clarke is fit enough to go home, her discharge from the hospital is scheduled for the next day. 

When Clarke comes back from her physiotherapy in the afternoon she finds a note from Lexa on her bedside table that says to meet her on the roof at midnight. Knowing exactly what that means she sits down on her bed and sighs heavily. 

Of course she has expected to be sad about Lexa’s departure but the amount of sadness and disappointment she feels at that moment surprises her. During the last few weeks she not only reconnected with the other girl but got to know another side of Lexa that intrigues her very much. Although she doesn’t want to get back together with Lexa romantically, she really enjoyed having her as a friend. She understands now what Alex said about her feelings for Maggie, that she would probably always care for her or even love her, but is no longer in love with her. 

With the feelings of betrayal and hatred (towards Lexa and herself) evaporated now that she knows the truth, she can admit to herself that the love she once had for Lexa is still there - not in the same way as in the past, but certainly too strong to deny it. 

And yet she feels different – much stronger - towards Alex. Just thinking of her girlfriend she gets all warm and bubbly inside and can’t stop smiling. Her love for the older girl is both - an exhilarating new adventure and a familiar safe haven.

She spends the rest of the day mentally preparing herself for Lexa’s departure. 

As usual Alex comes by for dinner and she’s glad she has the opportunity to talk to Alex about it. The agent tells her that the Trionian commander came to the DEO this day and said goodbye to everyone there, to her comrade-in-arms as Lexa phrased it.

 

Five minutes to midnight Clarke makes her way up to the roof of the hospital. 

The night sky is clear and the stars sparkle brightly. The huge spaceship is hovering high up in the air, but still closer than Clarke has ever seen it, a quite impressive metal beast glowing in the dark. 

Lexa greets her with a warm smile. “Hey, thanks for coming.”

“Hey Lex.” She reciprocates the smile, the familiar nick name slipping from her lips.

“So, I guess you are leaving?” 

Lexa nods sadly “Yes, I have to go. I’ve stayed here for too long already, but I had to make sure you’re going to be ok.”

“Thank you for caring.” The blonde answers shyly.

Lexa tilts her head and states without a doubt “Of course. Always.”

“If I don’t leave now though, Anya is going to leave without me.” The alien girl tries to lighten the mood.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t go home without the commander.” Clarke remarks with a grin.

“No, she actually told me that she would.” Lexa deadpans.

Not being able to keep a straight face for long they both break out laughing.

When the laughter dies down an awkward silence commences, but then Clarke blurts out “I forgive you for leaving me like that.” 

Deep in her heart she knows it’s true. During the last few days she often contemplated about it and what Lexa must have been feeling through all of this. Knowing it was as hard for Lexa to leave as for her to be left she just couldn’t hold on to that anger and resentment anymore. Letting go feels like a weight is lifted from her chest. She knows forgiving Lexa is the only way she’ll find peace of mind.

“Thank you, Clarke. That means the world to me.” Lexa almost whispers. Her lower lip trembling slightly she changes the topic apparently to not lose her composure.

“I know I said it before, but I’m glad you have Alex. Working and fighting alongside her I found her to be a loyal and brave soul and a great warrior. You have chosen well. Knowing she’ll be at your side is very comforting.”

“Yeah, she’s wonderful.” The young doctor agrees, a sparkle in her eyes.

“I have never stopped loving you and I don’t know if I ever will.” Lexa confesses with a sad smile.

“You don’t have to. Just make some room in your heart for someone else – like I did. Please, promise me, Lex, to be open-minded about finding a new love, ok?” Clarke begs emphatically.

Lexa just nods, tears in her eyes, so Clarke steps closer, taking Lexa’s hands in hers. “You deserve to be happy too, Lexa. And I know there is someone out there for you, someone you can give your Flame to and build a family with.”

The alien girl clears her throat and holding eye contact she professes “You know, a part of me will always be with you and I’m not talking about the Flame.”

Understanding the notion Clarke responds in honesty. “I think a part of me will always be with you as well.” 

“It’s time to go.” The brunette sighs.

Now that the moment of their final goodbye has come Clarke engulfs the girl that had once been her whole life in a gentle hug, whispering into her ear “Have a safe journey home, Lexa.”

When Lexa leans back to look into Clarke’s eyes, their bodies still pressed close together, there is a single tear rolling down her cheek. Clarke cups the brunette’s face and strokes her cheek affectionately with her thumb. 

Lexa’s gaze drops to the blonde’s lips as she leans in slowly and Clarke knows she wants to kiss her. The Trionian hesitates before their lips meet waiting for her consent, so Clarke gives a small nod before Lexa closes the gap. 

The kiss is soft and sweet and brings back fond memories. Though it’s not much more than an innocent peck, Clarke can feel Lexa’s breath hitch and when they part the alien girl sighs deeply, her eyes closed for a second longer. 

“May we meet again.” Lexa whispers with a bittersweet smile and takes a few steps back. 

“May we meet again.”

Gazing at her former lover Clarke takes her in, trying to memorize every detail. Lexa stands upright, arms interlaced behind her back, her facial expression solemn, serene and sad - all at the same time. She seems like a goddess in all her otherworldly beauty surrounded by the soft blue glow emanating from the spaceship. 

They look into each other’s eyes one last time, blue and green getting lost in each other, acknowledging the everlasting connection of their souls. 

Far too soon Lexa is beamed up to her spaceship, leaving Clarke down on earth, on the roof of the hospital. The place where she not only works and builds her career but where she survived against all odds and gained a new chance at life.

There in the night sky the Trionian spaceship climbs higher and higher till it’s only a small dot far away and then it disappears. 

 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I gave Clarke and Lexa the goodbye they deserved.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Only one chapter left and yes, there will be smut.  
> Unfortunately I’m not going to be able to post the next/last chapter next Friday. It’s only a mere draft by now and with my busy work schedule I know I won’t be able to write it all in one week.  
> I’m really sorry to keep you waiting, but I want to give this fic a satisfying ending ;)  
> I promise to post the last chapter in 2 weeks from now, so look out for it on May 5th.


	11. the one where they finally have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay, here it is - the last chapter and it’s extra long. 
> 
> A thousand Thanks to everybody who left kudos and comments, they mean the world to me.
> 
> Chapter warnings: sex (obviously) – the scene turned out to be more explicit than I first intended though. I hope you don’t mind. The beginning and ending of the explicit part is marked with three asterisks ***. Just letting you know in case you want to skip that. 
> 
> PS: One more thing, if it hasn’t been clear from the previous chapters, I would like to mention that Alex’s apartment in this fic is different from the one on the show, like kitchen, living room and bedroom are separate rooms.

It’s about three weeks after Clarke’s discharge from the hospital, six weeks after the battle at the museum, and everyone is gathered at Alex’s apartment for game night. 

Octavia is there too. She decided to stay in National City and pursue a career as a physiotherapist. Her growing friendship with Lincoln might have something to do with that, Clarke suspects. He has told her a lot about his job and even helped her apply to some schools. In the meantime she works at a local fitness center. The younger Blake officially moved in with Clarke one week ago. They remodeled her study room into a second bedroom. It’s not that big but cozy, and the two of them managed to get used to living together without any major disputes so far. 

Leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room Clarke looks around and takes in the homey scene before her. Her friends are spread out all over the living room, Winn and Alex on the floor playing Mario Kart; James, Lucy, Maggie and Octavia on the couch talking and laughing; Lena and Kara sitting together in the armchair - well, Kara sitting on Lena’s lap - and Lena whispering something into Kara’s ear that makes the Kryptonian giggle. 

‘The two of them are adorable together.’ Clarke notices not for the first time. They got engaged two weeks ago. Kara had it all planned out, she prepared a romantic candle light dinner on the rooftop of their apartment building under the stars. But they got interrupted during the main course by a DEO emergency involving a gigantic purple Blob-monster and in the end a slime covered Kara asked Lena to marry her in the halls of the DEO. According to Winn the shower in the agents’ locker room was occupied for more than two hours afterwards. 

Much to her surprise Clarke has been asked to be Lena’s maid of honor, Alex is Kara’s of course. Despite knowing Lena for only a short amount of time the two of them have formed a strong friendship and Clarke has been more than happy to say yes to Lena’s request. They have already talked about the wedding. Lena and Kara want a small event in the summer with only family and close friends as guests and preferably without purple slime, so the whole planning thing shouldn’t be too complicated, at least that’s what Clarke tells herself. 

After a short bathroom break Clarke makes her way through the hallway towards the kitchen to get more whine. With the kitchen door being ajar she can hear two familiar voices and stops right in front of the door, fighting an internal struggle between curiosity and decency. When she hears her name, her curiosity wins and she eavesdrops on the conversation.

“I’ve heard you’ve spent more time with Clarke lately.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been in the hospital nearly as long as she and we usually met in the fitness room for physiotherapy. I have to admit your girlfriend is good company. And after the discharge from the hospital she offered to drive me to my physiotherapy appointments. Because of my arm I wasn’t allowed to drive myself at first and she was still not cleared to get back to work and wanted to do some exercise herself, so ... ” Clarke hears Maggie say.

“So, you two are friends now?”

“Would that be so bad? I like her.”

“No, not at all. I’m glad you two get along. It’s… it’s just a little bit weird, I don’t know.”

“What? Are you concerned we were talking about you?” Maggie chuckles. 

“N-no, of course not… Did you?”

“Relax, Alex. We didn’t. That would really be weird. Besides you don’t have to worry, it would have only been good things. I mean, she adores you… I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, Maggie. I’m sure you will find someone else too.”

“Pfft, of course I will, I’m awesome.”

Both women start laughing, so Clarke chooses this moment to make her entrance. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” She asks innocently while smoothly wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“Hey babe.” Alex kisses her cheek and puts her arm around her waist too, holding her close.

“We were talking about me getting back in the game.” Maggie grins. 

“Well, you are a catch, Maggie, anybody would be lucky to have you.” Clarke chimes in.

“Yeah, now that you mention it… Can you please talk to your perky friend – that Blake girl?” Maggie scratches her head in obvious discomfort. “She… I don’t know, I thought she’s straight, uhm, but then I think she’s flirting with me or something like that. Like she always stares at me as if she wants to devour me. And during dinner she licked her fingers clean in a slightly obscene way when she saw me looking at her. Later on the couch when James and Lucy talked about tongue piercings she honest-to-goodness leaned over to me and whispered in my ear and I quote ‘I have a really long and strong tongue, you know.’ It was disturbing… And that have only been today’s incidents, I don’t even want to talk about the other times we all hung out. Honestly she’s starting to creep me out.” 

“Sure. I’m going to talk to her.” Clarke responds with the most serious face she can muster. 

“Thank you.” A slight blush colors Maggie`s cheeks as she grabs her beer bottle and leaves the kitchen in a rush.

Already struggling not to laugh during Maggie’s speech, Clarke isn’t able to hold it back anymore when she sees Alex opening and closing her mouth in astonishment, no words coming out. She tries to stifle her laughter though, not wanting the others in the living room to hear it.

Finally Alex finds her voice again. “Clarke, what’s going on?”

Trying to catch her breath in between her laughter Clarke manages to compose herself enough to answer her puzzled girlfriend.

“I’m afraid that is Octavia’s awkward attempt at flirting. To be fair she has never flirted with a woman before.”

“What-what are you talking about?” Alex is still confused. 

“Octavia has a big gay crush on Maggie.” Clarke explains. 

“Oh,… oh my God, that’s going to be… very entertaining.” Alex grins at the end.

Now Clarke is the one surprised. “I didn’t know you had this mischievous streak…”

“Yeah, well, you and O probably rubbed off on me.” Alex shrugs.

“Hmm.” Seeing the gleam of mirth in her girlfriend’s beautiful eyes Clarke feels the urge to kiss her, so she leans forward and does just that. When Alex deepens the kiss Clarke slips her hands under her lover’s shirt and lets them roam over her sides and up to her chest. There she follows the outlines of Alex’s ribs with her fingertips and puts some light pressure to certain points on the right. 

That’s when Alex starts to giggle and breaks the kiss. “Hey, why are you poking me?”

Clarke proceeds kissing her way along Alex’s jaw and up to her left ear. Tucking an auburn strand of hair behind her ear and nipping the ear lope she breathes “You know, I‘ve been thinking… It’s been six weeks since…” 

She gets distracted by the shudder going through Alex’s body and takes her girlfriend’s ear lope in her mouth sucking lightly, earning a gasp from the taller girl. Feeling Alex warm breath on her cheek and her hands on the small of her back she is acutely aware of the growing heat in her lower stomach. She forces herself to let go of Alex’s ear lope and tilts her head back to look into her girlfriend’s chocolate orbs which are darker now than usual.

“I was testing your ribs. They should be healed by now and I wanted to make sure you’re not in pain anymore.”

“It’s ok, Clarke, it didn’t hurt… Why?” Alex tilts her head slightly confused.

“Well, I was thinking… now that we are both fully recovered, we could… have sex.” She feels herself blushing. ‘God, what are you, twelve?’

“Oh… oh!” Understanding dawns on Alex’s face and is shortly replaced by unbridled lust.

Much to her surprise though Clarke is gently pushed to the side before Alex purposefully strides out of the kitchen and into the living room. Curious about her girlfriend’s strange behavior the blonde follows her quickly and arrives just in time to witness her announcement.

“Hey everybody, thank you so much for coming. It’s been a wonderful evening, but it’s getting late and we are tired, so if you would all leave now, please?”

“What? You are throwing us out?” Lucy asks incredulously. 

“But it’s only 9 o’clock and we didn’t even have dessert.” Winn whines.

“I’ll get you a Tupperware box, you can take the dessert to go.” Alex answers, barely hiding her annoyance about her friend’s protest.

“What’s going on? Why…?” James wants to know, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, I know why. Alex and Clarke…” Kara chimes in. 

But Alex interrupts her, almost growling. “Kara! Don’t you dare finish this sentence. And besides how often do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop on my private conversations with your superhearing.” 

Hanging her head guiltily Kara apologizes. “I’m sorry… your heart rate spiked and I was worried, so I listened in…” 

“Ok, so I guess we are leaving then…” Lena states, trying to prevent any further arguments.

 

Finally relenting they all say their goodbyes to Alex and Clarke.

Octavia is the last one to hug them goodbye, but doesn’t leave before throwing in “Have fun, you two! But remember in order to keep up your strength during long, strenuous - uhm - exercises it’s important to take short breaks and rehydrate...”

“Oh my God, O!” Clarke interrupts her cheeky friend trying to hide her blush of embarrassment behind her hands. 

“What? Just a little protip, you’ll thank me later.” Octavia grins smugly.

Their banter is interrupted by Alex shouting “Hey, Maggie, wait up!” and gesturing for the other woman to come back. 

So Maggie who is already halfway to the elevator turns around and saunters back to them. 

“What’s up?” 

“Hey, I was thinking, maybe you could take Octavia home? Her and Clarke’s apartment is in your direction anyway.” Alex suggests with a blink-and-you-missed-it mischievous gleam in her eyes Clarke recognizes anyway.

“I don’t know Alex, I’m here with my motorbike and I didn’t bring my second helmet.” Maggie weakly argues.

“Oh, Octavia can take mine.” Alex proposes enthusiastically. “It would be really great if you could take her. She and Clarke came here together in Clarke’s car. The DEO and the hospital are in different directions, so if Clarke has her car here, she can drive to work tomorrow. Please, can you help us out?”

“Ahem, ok, sure.” Maggie shrugs. “Would that be ok for you? Riding on my bike?” She asks Octavia.

“Of course, no problem…” Octavia eagerly agrees, almost bouncing on her feet. 

“Good. Perfect. That’s settled then. Drive safely. Bye.” With that Alex gives Octavia her helmet, shoves them both out of the door and closes it, a wide smile on her face.

“Oh my God, you are so bad. I like it!” Clarke laughs.

“Yeah? Then show me how much…” Alex challenges playfully, lifting an eyebrow.

 

The atmosphere between them shifts, the pent-up sexual longing reaching its peak. Without warning Clarke surges forward effectively pinning Alex against the door and swallows Alex’s surprised gasp with an open mouth kiss. They kiss hungrily, all teeth and tongue, till Alex takes control and swirls them around, changing their positions. Her back hitting the wooden door brings Clarke out of her lustful daze. She blinks and looks up at the taller woman, a new pulse of heat shooting to her core when she sees the kiss swollen lips and lust blown pupils of her lover. 

Breathless and panting Alex whispers “Wait, not here… bedroom.” With that she brings her hands down to Clarke’s upper thighs. Understanding her girlfriend’s intention Clarke wraps her legs around Alex’s waist and lets Alex carry her through the living room and into the bedroom.

There the auburn haired woman gently puts her down on the bed before standing up again and urgently taking off her shirt, socks and jeans. Getting stuck with her right leg she barley manages to balance on the left one, desperately tugging at the offending piece of clothing. 

“Shit.” she curses silently.

Biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her laughter Clarke reaches out to take her lover’s hand.

“Alex, wait, let me…” She slides down on her knees and frees Alex’s leg from her pants. Throwing the jeans to the side she looks up, enjoying the glorious sight of her girlfriend in nothing but her bra and underwear. She doesn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from the other girl when their eyes meet nor the shudder going through Alex’s body when she licks her lips. 

Smirking she leans forward and kisses Alex’s knee then slowly moves up her leg to her hip and abdomen leaving a trail of soft kisses, reveling in the small, breathy noises her actions elicit from the other girl. She takes her time and marvels at the agent’s toned stomach muscles that flex and quiver under her fingertips and tongue till the croaking voice of her girlfriend demands her attention.

“Clarke…”

Alex’s hand comes down to the blonde’s face and lifts her chin up gently. Meeting her lover’s gaze and seeing the unmasked adoration and longing there, Clarke is overcome by another wave of desire causing her to immediately stand up and diving in for a searing kiss.

When they both come up for air, Alex breathes “You are wearing to many clothes.”

“Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?” Clarke chuckles while nuzzling Alex’s neck. 

Not having to be told twice Alex grabs the hem of Clarke’s shirt and lifts the offending garment up and over her head before opening the fly button, unzipping her jeans and pulling them down. Distracted by the task to shimmy out of her jeans Clarke doesn’t recognize Alex discarding her bra until she feels Alex’s touch on her bare breasts. 

Her knees buckle involuntarily and she falls back onto the bed. To make room for Alex she moves backwards to the headboard as Alex begins to crawl towards her on all fours obviously trying to look sexy. Despite not wanting to belittle her girlfriend’s efforts Clarke can’t hold back a short giggle. She immediately regrets it when Alex stops in her tracks and tilting her head to the side asks warily “Are you making fun of me?” 

“Noo, no, I… it’s just…” Clarke stutters. “It’s been a while for me… and I guess I’m just a little bit nervous.” ‘Damn, how does Alex do this?’ Make her admit something she hasn’t even admitted to herself yet.

At that Alex’s gaze softens as she moves forward once again and lies down beside Clarke. Shyly she looks down at her fingers that started drawing small circles on the blonde’s arm.

“I’m nervous too, you know.” She admits. “I have only ever been with one woman and maybe that lack of experience…”

Clarke feels her heart clench at Alex’s insecurity, so she grabs her chin and makes her look into her eyes to reassure her girlfriend.

“Hey, you’re beautiful and amazing and incredibly sexy, ok? This is our first time together and it doesn’t have to be perfect. We are just getting to know each other’s bodies and preferences. And I know it’s going to be amazing no matter what, because it’s you and me. And Alex, I really can’t wait any longer.”

***

“Yeah?” Alex grins widely, her confidence back, and with a sudden move she is hovering above Clarke before unexpectedly diving down to her breasts and nuzzling in the valley between them.  
Clarke surprised gasp turns into moans when Alex starts to place wet kisses around her nipples and even bites down on the lower side of her breast. 

“Oh my God, Alex…” She gasps.

Upon hearing her name Alex looks up. “Hmm? Too rough?”

“No, no, it’s perfect, keep going.”

“Have I told you how much I love your boobs?”

“Hmm, no, but I think you’re going to show me.”

Without further ado Alex gets back to caressing her mounds. She is relentless in her task, alternating sides with kissing and nipping one breast and kneading the other. When her tongue swirls around a nipple and she finally takes the hardening butt into her mouth sucking and licking, Clarke feels the pleasure shooting straight to her already heated core. 

Encouraged by Clarke’s moans Alex doesn’t let up, instead intensifies her efforts. Feeling the older girl’s teeth graze her nipple Clarke can’t help but buckle her hips in desperate need of friction.  
She doesn’t have to wait long for Alex to slide her firm leg in between her thighs and press it against her center. With the added stimulation and Alex’s expert breast play Clarke finds herself approaching her first orgasm fast. Completely taken by surprise she hardly has time to mumble “Alex, wait, oh fuck…” before she tumbles over the edge.

Panting hard, her whole body trembling, she’s met with the curious gaze of her girlfriend. 

“Clarke, did you just…?” Alex’s eyes grow wide while taking in Clarke’s post-orgasmic state.

“Oh my God, you did.” Alex’s initial look of astonishment soon gives way to a smug smile.

“Oh, shut up!” Clarke huffs and slaps the other girl’s shoulder.

“What? I didn’t say anything. Though… you weren’t kidding when you said it’s been a while, huh?” She chuckles.

But Clarke is not one to back down from a challenge. “Yeah, so let’s see if you will be faring any better.” 

Her hands already on Alex’s back she seizes the opportunity and unhooks Alex’s bra before rolling her over and on top of her. The surprised yelp of her girlfriend spurs her on in her endeavor to take control. Discarding the bra she bends down and takes Alex’s lower lip between her teeth, licking it. The feeling of their chests’ soft flesh touching elicits moans from both of them. Clarke deepens the kiss while sliding a hand down Alex’s torso but stops when she reaches the waistband of her underwear. 

“Alex, why are we still wearing panties? They have to go.” She whines impatiently. Nodding affirmatively Alex begins to tug her pants down while Clarke sits up and pushes her own pants off. Freed from every fabric now, Clarke admires her girlfriend’s body for a moment. 

“God, Alex, you are so beautiful.” She whispers reverently. 

“So are you. Come here.” With a soft smile Alex half sits up and kisses Clarke who is straddling her. 

Kissing again and again they both fall back on the bed, Clarke still on top of Alex. 

Seemingly of its own volition Clarke’s hand finds its way between the older girl’s legs and starts stroking tender, warm, damp folds. At the first touch Alex’s breath hitches and when eager fingers find her clit she lets out a deep moan. Ecstatic about her girlfriend’s responsiveness Clarke smiles into the kiss as she uses Alex’s own arousal to wet her fingers and begins to work on the sensitive butt in earnest. Circling, flicking, pressing down, she feels her lover slowly come undone underneath her. Her mouth wanders along Alex’s jaw to her neck and collarbone, switching between tender kisses and teasing bites. Alex’s breath is getting fast and shallow, her body writhes, fingernails dig deeper into the skin of Clarke’s shoulder blades. She thinks they might draw blood when she finally enters Alex, sliding two fingers inside her girlfriend’s hot, wet channel. She doesn’t really feel the pain though, instead all her senses are occupied with the glorious feeling of being inside her lover.

Alex doesn’t last long after that. Clarke can feel the muscles around her fingers quiver and clench and when she presses her thumb down on Alex’s clit and brushes her fingertips over a special rough patch, the walls tighten and spasm and Alex comes with a guttural cry, her whole body pulsing and shaking. 

With soft kisses and tender strokes Clarke helps her lover come down from her high till Alex’s breathing evens out and she slumps back into the cushions boneless and spent.

“That was… that was amazing.” Alex sighs.

“See, I told you it would be.” Clarke grins. 

She brings her still wet fingers to her mouth, the intoxicating taste of Alex’s arousal making her moan. As a new wave of pleasure surges through her body she becomes acutely aware of the abundant wetness between her own thighs. 

Seeing her lover enjoy her taste must have provided Alex with new strength and desire, because before Clarke knows what’s happening she is on her back and Alex kisses her deeply, sucking her own taste from Clarke’s tongue. 

Breaking the kiss and leaving Clarke breathless Alex sits up. 

“So, let’s see how you taste. If you’re up for another round that is?”

Clarke only manages to nod eagerly, not able to produce actual words.

Leaning down Alex begins licking and sucking her nipples again before slowly making her way down to her wet sex. 

After a short moment of hesitation in which Clarke is almost squirming with anticipation Alex dives in and takes a first broad stroke of her slit, causing Clarke’s hips to buckle involuntarily.  
“Hmm.” Alex hums in satisfaction before she grips Clarke’s hips to hold her down and proceeds to take the blonde apart with her tongue. 

With every stroke, every lick, every suck and nip on her rapidly hardening clit Clarke feels the pressure building in her core. Her moans and whimpers the only outlet she finds, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. When Alex’s tongue enters her she can’t resist pressing herself down into her lover’s mouth. Despite Alex’s strong grip her hips are undulating in rhythm with the thrusting of Alex’s tongue. 

It’s all too much and not enough at the same time. The heat is coiling in her lower stomach, the pressure reaching an almost unbearable high when Alex’s nose bumps her clit and suddenly everything explodes in a hot white, pulsing wave of pleasure. 

Slowly coming to again she feels Alex still lapping at her core, drinking her in. Tugging at auburn strands of hair she urges Alex away from her now oversensitive sex. With a satisfied grin, chin glistening with Clarke’s juices, Alex comes up and kisses the blonde deeply. Tasting herself on the other girl’s lips and tongue intensifies the mild aftershocks that are still coursing through her body and she sighs in heavenly bliss. 

“Amazing?” Alex mumbles in between kisses. 

“Amazing.” Clarke confirms, still breathless. 

 

***  
\---

 

In the morning Clarke wakes up lying almost on top of her girlfriend. She still feels sated and content, a pleasant soreness between her legs. Reveling in her lover’s body warmth she wishes they could stay like this forever. A glance to the alarm clock on the nightstand lets her know it’s still early in the morning. ‘Enough time for another round before work.’ 

Smiling she nuzzles Alex’s chest and breathes in the other girl’s scent, cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla, like Alex’s favorite body lotion, but underneath something that is uniquely Alex. Clarke thinks she might get addicted. She licks her girlfriend’s skin right under her collarbone and hums contently at the stronger flavor mixed with the salty taste of sweat from the night’s activities. 

She lets her lips and tongue travel over Alex’s soft skin, placing wet kisses here and there. When the stirring of her lover indicates her waking up, Clarke smiles and starts to lick and suck on the other girl’s pulse point. 

“Hmm… Clarke…” Her eyes still closed Alex strokes the blonde’s back gently, the soft touches leaving goose bumps in their wake. 

Getting impatient Clarke wiggles herself up towards Alex's head. There she is met with chocolate orbs, pupils already larger than usual, and an almost blindingly bright smile.

“Hey you.”

“Hey.” She grins back and presses their lips together. 

Before she can deepen the kiss she feels Alex’s fingers on her chin pushing her back slightly. She looks up, blue meeting brown again.

“I love you.” Alex breathes out, her fingertips gently tracing along Clarke’s cheek. 

Overwhelmed with pure happiness Clarke reciprocates “I love you, too.” And she knows it’s the truth, she can feel it in every fiber of her being. She is in love with Alex Danvers. 

Their next kiss is more profound, more meaningful than ever before, it contains the promise of a future - a life together. 

Soon passion and desire take over once more and Alex rolls them over placing her thigh between Clarke’s legs. 

Before things get steamier though, they are interrupted by the ringing of Alex’s mobile phone. 

Irritated at the rude interruption Clarke groans. With an apologetic look Alex gets up and answers it. 

“Danvers… Yes sir … Ok, I’m on my way.” Alex hangs up with a sigh. 

When she sees the disappointment on her girlfriend’s face Clarke already knows what’s coming. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry, I have to go. Something came up at work. We’ll continue this tonight?”

“Yeah, sure.” Swallowing down her frustration Clarke sits up and gives her girlfriend another soft kiss. 

“I can hardly wait.” She smiles and Alex reciprocates her smile.

“Me too.”

Obviously not wanting to succumb to her desires again and risk being late at work the agent quickly gets out of bed. 

“Ok.” She says, stretching her limbs while Clarke marvels at her lover’s naked form. 

“I’m going to call Maggie before I leave. J’onn wants some files from the NCPD on this matter.”

She dials Maggie’s number while searching her dresser for something to wear. It takes some time before someone answers.

Clarke can’t hear the other voice but is suddenly alerted by the shocked expression of her girlfriend.

“O-Octavia? Why are you answering Maggie’s phone?”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another cliffhanger, you ask. Well, fear not my friends. I wrote a little something about Maggie and Octavia’s night. 
> 
> So if you want to read that, just go to the next work in this series (Part 3 of ‘Clarke and Alex – the Crossover’). 
> 
> If you think ‘oh no, I can’t stomach another crossover pairing. Maggie probably just lent her jacket to Octavia because it was cold and she’s a gentlewoman, but she forgot that her phone was in it. Nothing else happened.’, then ok, I respect that. It’s your choice.
> 
> So, back to this fic and its hopefully satisfying finale. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
